Made of Smoke
by Shusuika
Summary: The SOLDIER's find their lives change completely when a certain blonde decides to watch the LOVELESS play (takes place around Crisis Core). A mess between Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Cid, Zack, Cloud, Nero and Weiss. Cid/Sephiroth, Cid/Angeal, Sephiroth/Genesis, Genesis/Angeal, Zack/Cloud, Weiss/Nero, Genesis/Weiss/Nero, Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Made of Smoke

**Couples:** A mess between Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Cid, Zack, Cloud, Nero and Weiss. Cid/Sephiroth, Cid/Angeal, Sephiroth/Genesis, Genesis/Angeal, Zack/Cloud, Weiss/Nero, Genesis/Weiss/Nero, Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud, etc.

**Summary: **The SOLDIER's find their lives change completely when a certain blonde decides to watch the LOVELESS play (takes place around Crisis Core).

**Warnings:** Sexual scenes and strong language inside somewhere. Characters might sound a little out of character. Some characters will not have their original age (for example, Cid is 19 and Cloud is 17).

**Rating:** M for strong language and sexual scenes

~!~

**CHAPTER 1**

~!~

"And what is your experience in the field?"

It was a white room, with plain decoration such as one shelf stacked with files on one side; no windows for natural illumination or plants for animation.

"I've been flyin' my entire life. Ever since I was a lil' kid."

He room could be considered intimidating, but it didn't seem to affect the confident voice that spoke in answer to the question.

"Hum."

The man on one side of the desk that was placed right in the middle, pondered on what to say next.

"Well, your family does have quite a reputation here with us."

The man spoke, looking over at the youth that sat before him.

"So?"

The youth spoke, obviously impatient, which made the other man want to chuckle.

The man let out a teasing smile and continued.

"Mr. Highwind."

He refrained from laughing as the youth coughed in embarrassment.

"Please, Sir. Mr. Highwind was my old man. Jus' call me Cid."

"You're going to be THE Highwind, now. Your father, Joseph…."

The man trailed off at the sad memory of his deceased friend.

"…he was a good man. And I know that he would be proud of you, Cid."

The blonde scratched his head in embarrassment, muttering a soft 'I know he would'.

"How is old Christ?"

He asked the younger man, referring to his uncle.

"He's alive. Drunk as a silly bean, but alive."

Pierce nodded, giving a sad look to the other man.

"Cid, be careful out there. Not only the war, but inside ShinRA as well. It can be dangerous."

Cid waved a hand at the other man, grinning sheepishly.

"Ye don't have ta remind me, Pierce. I know how ta take care of myself."

"Sometimes I wonder. The Highwinds are temperamental and have a knack for getting into trouble."

The man, Pierce, spoke of experience. He had under his tutelage three Highwinds, at different times. They had caused him to grow white hair and to dye his hair brown as well spend many nights grounding them with extra training hours or laundry/cleaning tasks. And he knew that the new offspring was going to be no exception.

"Oh really? Never noticed."

Cid spoke casually, leaning on his chair with overconfidence, flashing his famous grin at the brown haired man in front of him.

"You can go, now. The secretary outside will give you indications about your placement, and answer any other questions you may have."

Cid rose from his seat excitedly, raising his arm over to perform a playful continent to Pierce.

"Sir! Thank you, Colonel!"

The brunette chuckled, waving the blonde off.

"Remember, I won't be so light hearted on the field, Highwind."

Cid smirked, knowingly.

"Ya don have ta remind me, Pierce. I seen ya in action before."

Pierce blinked at the memory.

"You remember that day? You were only four or so, when Joseph came to pay a visit!"

The blonde youth shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets as if out of embarrassment.

"Ya know…it was a cool day. I got to be inside an army airship an' all that."

Pierce nodded in understanding. He remembered how happy the little punk was on that day.

_~He's not a little punk anymore.~_

Pierce knew that it was too soon to make that statement mentally. The youth still lacked values that will make him a full grown adult. But it ached his hart to see his lost friend in the young boy in front of him.

_~He picked up Joseph's accent, that's for sure~_

"I will be seeing you in the training field within a week, Cid. Don't disappoint me."

Pierce spoke, as he got up from his seat, walking the Highwind out of the plain office with him.

"Sure thing, John Pierce."

"Remember that I won't be tolerant to first names when I officially become your superior, Cid Highwind. Also give my regards to Christopher, will you?"

"Yeah, I know! An' I will, don' worry."

Pierce stood by the door and watched the young man make his way to his secretary's desk, filling out excitedly the final application papers.

The man sighed, turning back into his annoying office. He had more young men to interview. ShinRA was on high demand for pilots or cadets ever since things became rather heated with Wutai. He wished that his office had a window for him to look out into. It helped him clear off his mind and think better. Pierce was nearly sixty and he was stuck with seeing new faces come and go, and mostly die on him.

_~I sure hope that this Highwind will prove to be more resistant than the last~_

John grimaced in his thoughts in a taunting manner, as if Joseph was there to hear it.

~!~

Cid nearly skipped down the streets after exiting the tall white building, The interview to join the air force had gone smoothly as he had hoped.

_~Now I jus' need to find someone from the science department to le'me suggest space exploration~_

The blonde grinned to himself. He had a lot of plans formed in his head, in case some of his ideas backfired.

But he had to calm down, for now. He could prove himself in one week and slowly rise from runt to pilot, and finally, become a captain.

For now, Cid would become familiar with this area. He came from Sector 4, near to the edge, far from the center of Midgar, and Sector 8 felt alien to him.

_~I usually came here with ma pop, and he knew his way around, so I might as well~_

His parents originally came from the slums, more specifically, Sector 2. That Sector was known to house nomads, people without a country or a home. On ShinRA's good intentions, those people were given a 'home', as long they did civil duty and followed the laws just like everyone else living in Midgar.

When his father and uncle, Christopher, joined the ShinRA forces, they were moved to Sector 5 on the top, the military section. As both Highwinds progressed in their military career, they were able to purchase a house in Sector 4 and by that time, Cid was to be expected.

Unfortunately, when Cid hit age 5, his father had passed away during a check up on the Mako Reactor in Gongaga. The explosion had brought a lot of pain and suffering for a while. Cid's father was then replaced by his uncle, who raised Cid just like his lost brother would. The man also tried to replace his lost son, William Highwind, who died at age 19 during a ShinRA mission that went terribly wrong.

It was by his uncle's word that Cid joined ShinRA forces as well. Cid understood the reasons. His uncle became addicted to alcohol after his father and his own son's death. He would drown his sorrow with a large amount of drinks, and that sometimes led to some serious situations. Christopher would let out all of his pain, resulting in hurting everyone that surrounded him.

Sending the young nephew away to Junon when Cid hit 16 was a wise choice, possibly the only good reasoning the man did after so many years of drinking stupidly. After three years of infantryman training, Cid choose the field that best suited him: the Air Force.

As Cid walked down the many streets of Sector 8, he came across a very familiar poster that grew with him.

"Loveless…"

He knew that the play took place every summer, but he never got the chance to watch it. Not only was it too far from home, but it never spurred much interest on the man.

_~But I'm going to be around 'ere for a while, so might as well catch up~_

Making up his mind, Cid made his way to the ticket bout, noticing that there was quite a line to wait on.

~!~

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

~!~

**CHAPTER 2**

~!~

A sigh.

"Genesis, calm down."

Angeal spoke, but his voice sounded defeated.

"No, I will not! I want her to understand."

The red haired man then turned to the person he mentioned and continued on his lecture about Loveless. She wisely listened.

The Dark General shook his head, while the man beside him merely stood quietly as a ghost.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my free time."

Angeal groaned audibly. Sephiroth looked over, raising a silver eyebrow.

"How would you spend your day, then?"

"I don't know…"

The man pondered, running his finger over his lined up stubble.

"Maybe get some work done."

He continued, his fingers lazily tracing the short hairs in contemplation.

"Maybe relax in my room with a drink and TV."

Sephiroth listened as he watched Genesis feverously prove his point to one of his fangirls.

"I can concur with you there, Angeal."

Sephiroth spoke, closing his eyes in annoyance. They always ended up giving in to Genesis persuasions.

_~More like begging~_

Sephiroth snorted mentally. His red haired friend could be so obnoxious sometimes.

"The line's moving. Come on, Sephiroth."

Angeal's deep voice broke the general's thoughts, and he quickly followed his friends inside.

Being a SOLDIER meant that they always had the front seats, and today was no exception. Both Sephiroth and Angeal wished that they could choose the seats in the back row and play cards during the play.

Sephiroth wasn't sure about Angeal, but he almost knew every line from the script.

_~Damn Genesis for beating this boring thing into my head~_

Speaking of beating.

"I thought that Zackary was accompanying us today."

The Silver General knew he had sneered with jealousy at the 2nd Class SOLDIER's absence, and he didn't care. Angeal sighed, obviously envious as well.

"Lucky bastard. He was placed as a substitute teacher for the 2nd year cadets, so he couldn't come today."

"That would be more interesting than this."

Angeal had to stifle a laugh at Sephiroth's remark.

"Shh, guys!"

Genesis hushed his two friends as they took their seats, and waited impatiently for the show to begin.

"It's such a shame that your pupil couldn't make it, Angeal."

Genesis spoke as he took a seat right between the other two males. It was a habit the red head acquired to prevent Sephiroth and Angeal from chatting during the play.

The Silver General scowled mentally. He couldn't just argue over the seats like a four year old, even if he wanted to, just to annoy Genesis.

Sephiroth noted how Genesis would also lean on him, his mouth running a well practiced speech of his favorite subject. From the upper corners of his eye, Sephiroth could see Angeal giving him a sympathetic look. What have they done to deserve such torture, he wondered.

~!~

It was dark and the only thing perceptive to the vision was small dots of light spread all over that black curtain. He should feel scared, but he wasn't. That endless space with lack of an horizon irked his curiosity. Looking down, he could see blue.

_~Gaia's ocean~_

He turned his eyes back to the blackness in front of him, but this time there was a few hints of brown and red to it.

"Hey…"

He blinked. Was he supposed to hear sounds in space?

"Hey!"

This time he felt being slightly shaken, the movements making him frown in confusion and open his eyes.

~!~

Angeal sighed heavily, not caring if Genesis hushed him right away. Or was he actually hushing the man next to him. The dark haired man couldn't tell. He had taken notice of Zack's 'replacement' rather noisy sounds.

The seat that Genesis had reserved for his student had apparently been sold to this fellow blonde, who was sitting next to Angeal.

That was the only explanation, because the blonde man was not dressed properly for the event. That alone had drawn Angeal's attention to Cid, who was leaning heavily against his seat, snoring his head out.

The moment the snoring assault began, Angeal and Sephiroth had been exchanging knowing glances between each other.

They could see Genesis's shoulders stiffen at the noise, his body fidget uncomfortably in his seat and his lips twisting into an annoyed gesture.

Both men were enjoying the small torture the red head was enduring. Sadly, Sephiroth motioned Angeal to take action. The dark haired man agreed on it, because they both knew that Genesis would cause a scene sooner or later.

Angeal turned over to the blonde man, being able to take a better look at his features in this new position. The calm expression indicated that the youth was lost deep in dreamland. His face was only being lit by the play's light, but that was enough for the Dark General to see how untamed the blonde's hair was, even though it was short. He could also see how the man's equally blonde eyelashes were reflecting the play's light. His mouth was partly open, which made the snoring become more audible.

_~Cute little stubble he has~_

After Angeal finished examining the blonde's face, he blinked himself out of his thoughts and called out softly to the other man.

"Hey…"

He saw the blonde stir, having some trouble getting back into reality. The Dark General waited for another two seconds before trying again.

"Hey!"

This time, Angeal lightly touched the young blonde's shoulder and watched bright blue eyes open with confusion clear in them.

"Huh?"

Cid let out a yawn that he covered with the back of his hand.

_~Damn, this play is so borin'!~_

"Your snoring was too loud."

Angeal felt that he needed to explain why he woke up the blonde, but of course, he omitted the 'real' reasons.

"Oh…sorry 'bout that."

Cid apologized with a small smile. The Dark General blinked. It has been a while since he heard a heavy south accent, and it still amused him, even today.

"That's quite alright."

Angeal spoke, his body still half turned to the blonde, but upon receiving an apologetic smile from Cid and watching him turn his attention to the play, Angeal wisely did the same.

Ever so cautiously, the black haired man looked to his other side to check on the situation. Genesis was still annoyed, for he had crossed both his legs and arms after leaning into his seat. Sephiroth, even thought he was smiling evilly, gave a friendly pat on Genesis's arm.

This action, however, seemed to cheer the red head a little.

_~Will he ever tell Sephiroth, already?~_

Angeal shook his head and turned his eyes to the play. However, the man found himself paying more attention to the corners of his vision, where he could see half of the blonde's face and body, or watch what he was doing.

_~I feel like a stalker, now~_

~!~

After the play was over, everyone had gathered by the main hall, contemplating or discussing about the play, the story or the cast's performance.

Sephiroth didn't pay any particular attention to the conversations that surrounded him. Nor did Angeal. Both men were waiting for their red head friend to finish talking with people about Loveless, so they could move on with their lives.

_~I wonder if that man already left. Lucky~_

Angeal wondered mentally, but made sure not to show it on his face. He heard Sephiroth let out a bored sigh and refrained from doing the same. The Silver General then shifted in his position, which made Angeal look directly at him in question. Sephiroth, upon catching the dark haired man's attention, motioned him with his head. Angeal followed his friend's gaze, to have it land on a bright yellow head.

It would appear that Cid had taken his time into leaving and it was obvious that he was searching for a path through the crowd of gathered people so he could leave.

"Do you think that Genesis will do something?"

Sephiroth questioned, but he knew the answer already.

"You know it."

The Dark General confirmed, moving his eyes in search of the red head. It was too late, though.

Genesis had already spotted the blonde (who stood out like a white sheep in a flock of black cotton), and was making his way towards him.

"Here he comes."

Sephiroth spoke, sharing a knowing glance with Angeal.

"You."

Cid blinked, looking over to an obvious annoyed red head.

"Me?"

He started, confused.

"You fell asleep during the play."

Genesis stated the obvious; looking at Cid like an angry parent would look at his children after they did something bad.

"Yeah? So I did."

Cid replied in a bored tone, showing obvious discomfort towards the other man. He unconsciously reached into his pocked to take his favorite brand of cigarettes, apparently forgetting where he was, for a moment.

"Care to explain why?"

"Huh?"

The blonde blinked, not noticing that his cigarette was slipping through his fingers and back into the package. Who did this red head think he was to be demanding explanations?

"Simple, so lemme 'xplain it ta ya."

Cid spoke in an annoyed and thick accent, crossing his arms over his chest, as if to emphasis his point on the following.

" 't'was borin' as hell!"

Red eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"What?"

Shock and hurt was obvious in the read haired male's face, which made Sephiroth and Angeal become aware and at the ready.

"Now, I'm not a fan of theater or anythin', but this thing put me to sleep jus' like I thought it would!"

Came the confession, which seemed to cut the tongue off of the red head. The Silver General watched with amusement, but approached them slowly for safe measures.

"Then why did you bother watching?"

"I thought of catchin' up to what I been missin'. Boy, do I regret it."

Cid spoke with a shrug on his shoulders in a playful manner. He would rather avoid getting into trouble. At least until he was officially inside of ShinRA forces. Then he could go nuts.

He watched the red head press his fingers against the bridge of his nose, apparently trying to calm himself.

"Figures…I can't expect such a simpleton to understand art."

" 'Xcuse me?"

One of Cid's eyebrows quirked upwards. If one thing he did not appreciated was being told what to understand or enjoy. Especially by a hardcore fan, like the man in front of him.

"It's just as I said. Your brain must be too small to see through the hidden meaning of those 'boring' words."

Genesis let the word 'boring' roll out of his tongue, watching with please as the young blonde's face turned red. Was it out of anger or embarrassment, he did not cared.

Cid was quick to his actions. He quickly raised his fist upwards and Genesis stood, ready to retaliate.

But Sephiroth was faster than both men. Cid blinked when a large warm hand firmly held him in his place.

"That's enough, Genesis. This is no way to behave. Nor is it honorable."

Cid watched in disbelief as Genesis was forcefully guided out of the theater by a tall black haired man, to which he recognized to be the person that woke him up during the play.

His blue sky eyes then switched to that gloved hand that still held him in place.

"Forgive Genesis. He can get carried away, sometimes."

The deep voice of the General left Cid speechless. He was firm and strong, just like the media made Cid believe.

"Huh…yeah, I guess…"

Cid's own stupor allowed his body to relax, which caused Sephiroth's grip to loosen on the blonde's wrist.

"Don't hold anything against him. This is just how he is."

Cid crossed his arms, as he regained his composure.

"Oh, I will hold a grudge, alright!"

Sephiroth blinked. Usually people listened to him, never daring to contradict what he said.

"Pardon?"

"Ye don' jus' walk on someone an' call 'em dumb, ya know?"

The Silver General frowned at the unusual lack of articulation of the words, but found himself to agree to that statement.

"That is true…"

"See, ya know what I mean."

Cid grinned at the taller man, but he still had some annoyance present on his features.

"I won't forgive that bastard until I get an apology."

Sephiroth forced himself to refrain from laughing. If Genesis was hearing this, he would be tearing a new hole on the young man for his imprudence and boldness.

"I don't think he will agree on those terms."

"Oh, poor him!"

Cid threw his arms in the air in frustration. Sephiroth watched in silence.

_~These two are more alike than they realize. So carefree on showing their emotions~_

"I don' care! Either I get an apology, or next time we meet, it won't be good for'im!"

Sephiroth wondered if that was true. There was no way that this youth would be able to over-power the Red General, but he knew this wasn't just about power. It also had to do with social appearances. It would look bad if Genesis appeared on the newspaper for abuse of power.

The Silver General sighed mentally. Sometimes he felt like he was the older brother, even if all three Generals were in the same age group.

"How about I apologize in his place, then?"

"Huh? Ya didn' do anythin'."

Sephiroth didn't know what drove him into saying that. But it was done and he would stick with it to the end.

"What would take for you to accept an apology?"

Sephiroth pressed on. He had to admit that he felt curious about the other male. Also, this was the most interesting turn of events of the day.

"Oh, geez, I dun' know…a date…?"

Cid froze at his own choice of words. He had thought about it mentally as a joke, but lost in his mind, he spoke without realizing it.

_~Damn, me and my habit of daydreamin'~_

Sephiroth stared at the blonde for a moment.

_~Bold, indeed~_

"Very well. Give me your contact so I can set us up on a date."

Cid blinked for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. He wasn't expecting the man in front of him to actually agree. Much less, the General himself. But, then again, he wasn't expecting any of today's events to begin with.

"A'right."

He agreed. It would be wrong and sound weak if he backed down on his own words, now.

After exchanging numbers, Sephiroth asked for Cid's name, to which he realized he didn't know until now.

"The name's Highwind. Cid Highwind." The blonde stated his name in Agent 007 style with a grin.

"Sephiroth. But I suppose you already know that."

"Ye don' have a last name?"

Cid inquired curiously, watching as Sephiroth shook his head, the silver bangs waving around his features delicately.

"No, I wasn't give one."

"Oh, okay. So, I'll be expectin' that date, then? When's that gonna be?"

Sephiroth pondered for a moment at the question. When, indeed? Today was one of those rare days when he had free time for himself.

_~Which became a torture instead of a pleasure~_

And by tomorrow, his usual busy schedule would take place. SOLDIER candidate interviews, reports to file, missions to take, Hojo's (Sephiroth grimaced at that thought) health check-ups, and the list goes on.

_~Tonight would be a nice change of routine~_

"Are you busy tonight?"

He tried, awaiting for a response.

"Hum…not really. Ye wanna go after dinner?"

"No. going out 'for' dinner sounds more like a date."

The Silver General pointed out and Cid saw no point in arguing with that common sense, nodding his head in response.

"A'right. But I'm paying my own, okay?"

"I thought you wanted an apology. Paying for your own is the same as not accepting."

Sephiroth raised a silver eyebrow at the blonde, hiding his amusement at the sudden change on the man.

"It's not that…"

The blonde youth, trailed off, not knowing how to explain himself. Everything in this moment felt weird to him, but not wrong.

_~Having your dinner paid by another man sounds girly…~_

He heard the Silver General chuckle and flushed slightly in embarrassment.

_~Shy one, huh? I would have never guessed~_

Sephiroth thought as he pushed a few of his silver strand behind himself graciously.

"Alright, Cid. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable on the first date."

_~First date~_

Cid scratched his head, showing his appreciation at the general's understanding attitude. He also couldn't help but wonder if Sephiroth goes on dates a lot. He has to. After all, he is pretty famous. Pretty, too.

_~ And he acts so natural, like he's used to it~_

"Alright. Do we meet here?"

"This place would be the most appropriate."

Sephiroth smiled at the blonde in agreement.

~!~

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

~!~

**CHAPTER 3**

~!~

"You should have let me teach a lesson or two to him!"

Genesis fumed in frustration, walking ahead of his fellow dark haired friend.

"That wouldn't have solved anything, Genesis."

Angeal spoke calmly, already used to the red head's fiery attitudes.

"Yes it would! It would help me calm down and feel better."

"Nonsense. It would make you look bad in front of your fans."

Angeal argued, watching Genesis pace back and forth. He managed to keep the Red General in control with his usual speeches about honor and common sense, but that wasn't enough to cool him down.

_~This is going to take a while~_

At that moment, Angeal wondered what was taking Sephiroth so long to return. He also wondered if the blonde's temper was just as bad as Genesis's for Sephiroth to be held back in the theater.

_~One wouldn't think he had a temper…those blue eyes were so calm when he woke up during the play.~_

"Are you listening?"

"Hardly."

Angeal reacted out of instinct. And when he realized what he said, it was too late.

"I give up! Nobody here understands me!"

Angeal rolled his eyes at Genesis's dramatic actions.

"Genesis, you're overreacting."

"Don't bother! I'm going to my room!"

Genesis announced and marched away, his footsteps synchronized with a poem that he began reciting along the way. Angeal let him go, trusting his friend's words, before making his own way.

~!~

Genesis logged on to his computer and on his personal web page, checking the users who were online at the moment. He felt his lips curve into a smile when he spotted a familiar name and clicked on it to start a conversation.

*I'M UPSET! : (*

It didn't take too long for the other user to respond.

*Was it Sephiroth? Or Angeal, this time? *

*None. It was some low simple-minded idiot that ruined my day! *

The response was immediate, which indicated that the person on the other side had free time and was giving his full attention.

*Tell me more, in detail, please. *

Genesis grinned to himself and proceeded to write a report of his day. The person on the other side appeared to be very patient or at least interested in the conversation.

*You have the worst luck with people. *

That simple sentence made him laugh out loud.

*So what did you do? *

*I was ready to show a piece of my mind to that buffoon, but mister honor and mister perfect got in my way! *

*Mister perfect? Is that any way to talk about your crush? *

That made Genesis blush, thinking about the Silver General in more than one way.

*You're such an idiot. *

He retaliated, typing quickly on the keyboard.

*I know. I hate to end this, but duty calls, Gen. *

Genesis was upset at the sudden announcement and made it visible through the messages.

*You're leaving? So soon? *

*Sorry. We'll talk later, okay? You can tell me more, then. *

*Alright. Thanks, Nero, you're such a good listener! *

The lack of response from the other side informed Genesis that his chatting companion had left. The Red General leaned against his seat, pondering on what to do for the rest of the night.

_~It's still early…~_

~!~

Angeal stepped into his apartment and lazily slipped himself out of his SOLDIER gear, only allowing his pants and shirt to stay on. He smiled lightly when he saw his little pet Cactuar wave at him from its vase, but soon forgot about the green creature's presence. The man had some trouble focusing his mind for the rest of the day.

_~More like, ever since I laid eyes on that blondie~_

The tall dark haired male pushed those memories into the back of his head. He didn't even know the man's name for that matter. And he certainly didn't know where, or in what section the blonde worked at, or where he lived.

_~There goes my stalking habit, again~_

Angeal scratched his head, messing the long hairs around his long fingers. He just had to forget about that short crush he felt today. It was most likely that he would never lay eyes on that man again.

He walked over to the couch and dropped himself on the center with a flop sound, while his eyes scanned for the remote.

'Angeal.'

The black haired man blinked, looking over at the door as he recognized the voice.

"Come in."

Genesis pushed the door open with a smile on his face and a bottle of whisky in one hand.

"Care for some company?"

"Is Sephiroth not back yet?"

Angeal knew that Genesis only came to his apartment when he (A) needed to talk about Sephiroth, or (B) Sephiroth was out/away for the time being.

And the sheepish grin on the red head told Angeal that it was most likely the latter option.

"I'll get the cups."

"Great!"

~!~

It was unusual of the Silver General to use his other heightened senses, besides his vision. But when he did, he was hiding something. Of course, only he was aware of his own behavior. Sephiroth was using both his advanced hearing and scenting sensors to know whether he was going to run into Genesis in the next turn or not.

He was not one to avoid friends, unless under the influence of extreme stress, anger or, in this rare occasion, a date.

There were two reasons as to why Sephiroth didn't wish for Genesis to know about his date, tonight.

One, Genesis had something against Sephiroth's "dates". And he would always find a way to ruin them.

Two, Genesis would definitely make a scene if he found out that Sephiroth was going out with a certain someone he just argued with today.

And when was the last time that he had a date? Sephiroth lost count of the months, by now, and he wasn't willing to let the red head ruin this one for him. Not this time.

The silver haired male managed to enter his apartment without being seen, and proceeded to change out of his usual General outfit. He liked to show a different side of himself to his companions, to make them feel welcome, or less tense, if you will. Also, he liked to impress as well take full control of the whole situation.

After setting himself with a pair of fitting dark jeans, a casual dark grey button shirt, and tying half of his hair up (leaving his bangs to hang freely around his face, as usual), he picked up the phone and chose one of his favorite restaurants.

_~He said he wanted to pay for his own dinner, but I'll make sure he won't be able to~_

Sephiroth smirked mentally at his plan. He could assume from the blonde's appearance and lack of politeness that he did not come from a rich family, nor had a well-paid job (if he had any at all). In other words, his wallet should be very limited. And in this situation, he would have no other choice but to allow Sephiroth to take the lead.

_~You're such a control freak~_

~!~

Cid stood near the theater, in a place where he could be easily spotted. He was still wearing the same clothes, as he came over from his home straight to ShinRA, and there was not enough time to go back and forth for a change of clothes.

So the blonde just walked by a clothes shop, picked up a random shirt and made his way into the changing boot to fix himself up (mostly adjust his blue shirt, hair and check if his cargo pants weren't smudged with oil stains). After he was satisfied with the results, he walked out looking uninterested, placed that random shirt back into place, and walked out of the shop.

He had to admit that he was feeling nervous. This would be his first date with a man after a long time (the last one being two years ago with an infantryman colleague).

But this time he was going out with not just any man.

_~A general, eh~_

The blonde youth wasn't sure on what to expect from the date. Something serious? Something one-time only? He knew this wasn't just an apologize-dinner. The silver haired man's persistent told Cid that there was something else in his 'good' intentions.

Blue-sky eyes blinked. There was one particular tall figure heading his way and it took him a while to realize it was his 'date'.

_~Now I feel stupid for not buyin' me a new change o'clothes~_

Cid had to swallow dry at the view. As if the General wasn't sexy enough in his usual SOLDIER outfit, he just reached a new level of sexy with those casual clothes he was wearing. And as the tall man approached, a nice scent waved around Cid's nose.

_~Vanilla?~_

"Did you wait long, Cid?"

Came the deep voice, and the Silver General was pleased to see that he was causing several reactions on the shorter man who was trying his best to not stutter on his words. He still hasn't lost his touch.

"No, I jus' got here. Don' worry 'bout it."

"Follow me, then. I got reservations for us."

"Oh? Where is that?"

Came the curious question, but Sephiroth turned around, motioning the youth to follow.

"It's a surprise, Cid."

He heard the blonde 'hum' from behind him, and soon heard a gasp when he approached a deep red sport car.

"Holy…..fu…dge."

The Silver General turned around to take in the features of the blonde. He was gaping at the sight of the advanced vehicle, and wasn't sure if that was because he never saw a car before, or if it was because he admired these things.

"You have the latest 3D Ex.?!"

A silver brow rose. He didn't care much for engines or machines, so he couldn't be sure what model he was using.

_~I have enough dealing with the machines back in the lab~_

"You're a lucky guy! This baby here is the fastest one so far!"

Cid spoke, trying to control his excitement, but his love for machinery spoke louder than his mind.

"You like cars?"

"Not jus' cars, Sephiroth. All machines and engines in general."

As if to prove his point, Cid spread out his arms from side to side. Sephiroth just watched with amusement at the pure love the blonde was demonstrating.

_~He has an obsession too~_

"Can I take a look inside?"

Came the question, and Sephiroth smiled.

"Yes, you can."

But before Cid could speak, a loud rumble stopped him. Sephiroth watched the man's face turn slightly pink with embarrassment.

"Well, what do ya know…my stomach's complainin'."

Sephiroth chuckled, and with one swift motion, opened the door of the passenger's side.

"Then we shall eat first, and do 'other' things later."

The blonde agreed, obviously not catching up on the hidden meaning behind those words.

_~Or pretending to not understand them~_

Sephiroth allowed Cid to get in by himself, when he noticed that the blonde was unwilling to take the door that was opened for him. This indicated the general that the man was obviously shy or had some controversies about gentle or kind actions.

_~He will find that I won't be so gentle when inside my room.~_

The silver haired man blinked at his own thoughts. He hasn't realized how tense and sexually frustrated he was until today.

But he wasn't sure how the night would proceed. With each person, it was different. He had gone out with Genesis and Angeal before, but he already knew them, and they all behaved just like he had expected them to. Angeal practically didn't 'exist', except when he spoke, because he would always stay quiet and watch. Genesis, on the other hand, was like a bright shooting star wearing a target from both front and back. Not only did he never shut up, but he was always having people coming over and greet him. On Sephiroth's side, sometimes someone brave enough would try and approach him, but his serious demeanor would scare them off completely.

As for his other nights out, one with a very nervous fanboy Zack (upon Angeal's request), was a complete disaster. Zack's lack of control over his hyper personality had caused a few waitresses to drop plates of food or cups of wine around the restaurant.

Sephiroth tried to ignore the entire scene, and had to spend the rest of the night reassuring the spiky head youth that it was alright and that accidents do happen.

_~Not like the ones Zack had caused, though…but I couldn't tell him that~ _

The other date was with Lazard. And that was one to be forgotten. That date was going well; the conversation was light, switching between work to other interesting topics. Until a very jealous Genesis made an entrance and joined the table, cutting off any chances that both males thought would happen that night. That little action made Sephiroth become annoyed to the point of wrecking the Virtual Room of Level 49. He was pleased when he saw Hojo's displeased face, though.

And let us not mention other dates with other people that had no affiliation with SOLDIER, but to which Sephiroth had tried to work with. Because of Genesis, Sephiroth stopped bothering with dates, but out of annoyance, never gave it a thought about 'dating' Genesis.

_~I never felt anything besides friendship towards him~_

But today, Sephiroth was sure that Genesis was out of sight, because he knew that when Angeal took action, Genesis listened wisely.

Now, Sephiroth had to admit that he felt bad for ignoring the Red General's feelings like that. But how was he supposed to reject his friend's feelings, especially when Genesis hasn't even declared himself? He thought that his 'ignorance' of the red heads obvious emotions would make Genesis stop, but if anything, each day he seems to be more and more fierce.

_~How do I even make it clear that I'm not interested without hurting him?~_

The silver haired man sighed mentally as he drove through the streets in his car, noting how his date was mesmerized by the interior's design of his car.

Sephiroth knew how to act with dates. He had a lot of social duties to perform for ShinRA and that was almost the same as going on a date. The only difference was that there were some intimate moments along the 'social events'.

But how to deal with relationships in general, now that was an enigma. Genesis never allowed Sephiroth to reach that far ahead. The red head always managed to scare away everyone. Even Lazard never once spoke to Sephiroth about the day they went out together, nor was willing to.

_~Genesis must have threatened him really badly~_

The man couldn't help but wonder if he was going to allow his red head friend to continue interfering with his choices on relationships.

~!~

TBC

**CHAPTER 3**

"You should have let me teach a lesson or two to him!"

Genesis fumed in frustration, walking ahead of his fellow dark haired friend.

"That wouldn't have solved anything, Genesis."

Angeal spoke calmly, already used to the red head's fiery attitudes.

"Yes it would! It would help me calm down and feel better."

"Nonsense. It would make you look bad in front of your fans."

Angeal argued, watching Genesis pace back and forth. He managed to keep the Red General in control with his usual speeches about honor and common sense, but that wasn't enough to cool him down.

_~This is going to take a while~_

At that moment, Angeal wondered what was taking Sephiroth so long to return. He also wondered if the blonde's temper was just as bad as Genesis's for Sephiroth to be held back in the theater.

_~One wouldn't think he had a temper…those blue eyes were so calm when he woke up during the play.~_

"Are you listening?"

"Hardly."

Angeal reacted out of instinct. And when he realized what he said, it was too late.

"I give up! Nobody here understands me!"

Angeal rolled his eyes at Genesis's dramatic actions.

"Genesis, you're overreacting."

"Don't bother! I'm going to my room!"

Genesis announced and marched away, his footsteps synchronized with a poem that he began reciting along the way. Angeal let him go, trusting his friend's words, before making his own way.

Genesis logged on to his computer and on his personal web page, checking the users who were online at the moment. He felt his lips curve into a smile when he spotted a familiar name and clicked on it to start a conversation.

*I'M UPSET! :(*

It didn't take too long for the other user to respond.

*Was it Sephiroth? Or Angeal, this time? *

*None. It was some low simple-minded idiot that ruined my day! *

The response was immediate, which indicated that the person on the other side had free time and was giving his full attention.

*Tell me more, in detail, please. *

Genesis grinned to himself and proceeded to write a report of his day. The person on the other side appeared to be very patient or at least interested in the conversation.

*You have the worst luck with people. *

That simple sentence made him laugh out loud.

*So what did you do? *

*I was ready to show a piece of my mind to that buffoon, but mister honor and mister perfect got in my way! *

*Mister perfect? Is that any way to talk about your crush? *

That made Genesis blush, thinking about the Silver General in more than one way.

*You're such an idiot. *

He retaliated, typing quickly on the keyboard.

*I know. I hate to end this, but duty calls, Gen. *

Genesis was upset at the sudden announcement and made it visible through the messages.

*You're leaving? So soon? *

*Sorry. We'll talk later, okay? You can tell me more, then. *

*Alright. Thanks, Nero, you're such a good listener! *

The lack of response from the other side informed Genesis that his chatting companion had left. The Red General leaned against his seat, pondering on what to do for the rest of the night.

_~It's still early…~_

Angeal stepped into his apartment and lazily slipped himself out of his SOLDIER gear, only allowing his pants and shirt to stay on. He smiled lightly when he saw his little pet Cactuar wave at him from its vase, but soon forgot about the green creature's presence. The man had some trouble focusing his mind for the rest of the day.

_~More like, ever since I laid eyes on that blondie~_

The tall dark haired male pushed those memories into the back of his head. He didn't even know the man's name for that matter. And he certainly didn't know where, or in what section the blonde worked at, or where he lived.

_~There goes my stalking habit, again~_

Angeal scratched his head, messing the long hairs around his long fingers. He just had to forget about that short crush he felt today. It was most likely that he would never lay eyes on that man again.

He walked over to the couch and dropped himself on the center with a flop sound, while his eyes scanned for the remote.

'Angeal.'

The black haired man blinked, looking over at the door as he recognized the voice.

"Come in."

Genesis pushed the door open with a smile on his face and a bottle of whisky in one hand.

"Care for some company?"

"Is Sephiroth not back yet?"

Angeal knew that Genesis only came to his apartment when he (A) needed to talk about Sephiroth, or (B) Sephiroth was out/away for the time being.

And the sheepish grin on the red head told Angeal that it was most likely the latter option.

"I'll get the cups."

"Great!"

It was unusual of the Silver General to use his other heightened senses, besides his vision. But when he did, he was hiding something. Of course, only he was aware of his own behavior. Sephiroth was using both his advanced hearing and scenting sensors to know whether he was going to run into Genesis in the next turn or not.

He was not one to avoid friends, unless under the influence of extreme stress, anger or, in this rare occasion, a date.

There were two reasons as to why Sephiroth didn't wish for Genesis to know about his date, tonight.

One, Genesis had something against Sephiroth's "dates". And he would always find a way to ruin them.

Two, Genesis would definitely make a scene if he found out that Sephiroth was going out with a certain someone he just argued with today.

And when was the last time that he had a date? Sephiroth lost count of the months, by now, and he wasn't willing to let the red head ruin this one for him. Not this time.

The silver haired male managed to enter his apartment without being seen, and proceeded to change out of his usual General outfit. He liked to show a different side of himself to his companions, to make them feel welcome, or less tense, if you will. Also, he liked to impress as well take full control of the whole situation.

After setting himself with a pair of fitting dark jeans, a casual dark grey button shirt, and tying half of his hair up (leaving his bangs to hang freely around his face, as usual), he picked up the phone and chose one of his favorite restaurants.

_~He said he wanted to pay for his own dinner, but I'll make sure he won't be able to~_

Sephiroth smirked mentally at his plan. He could assume from the blonde's appearance and lack of politeness that he did not come from a rich family, nor had a well-paid job (if he had any at all). In other words, his wallet should be very limited. And in this situation, he would have no other choice but to allow Sephiroth to take the lead.

_~You're such a control freak~_

Cid stood near the theater, in a place where he could be easily spotted. He was still wearing the same clothes, as he came over from his home straight to ShinRA, and there was not enough time to go back and forth for a change of clothes.

So the blonde just walked by a clothes shop, picked up a random shirt and made his way into the changing boot to fix himself up (mostly adjust his blue shirt, hair and check if his cargo pants weren't smudged with oil stains). After he was satisfied with the results, he walked out looking uninterested, placed that random shirt back into place, and walked out of the shop.

He had to admit that he was feeling nervous. This would be his first date with a man after a long time (the last one being two years ago with an infantryman colleague).

But this time he was going out with not just any man.

_~A general, eh~_

The blonde youth wasn't sure on what to expect from the date. Something serious? Something one-time only? He knew this wasn't just an apologize-dinner. The silver haired man's persistent told Cid that there was something else in his 'good' intentions.

Blue-sky eyes blinked. There was one particular tall figure heading his way and it took him a while to realize it was his 'date'.

_~Now I feel stupid for not buyin' me a new change o'clothes~_

Cid had to swallow dry at the view. As if the General wasn't sexy enough in his usual SOLDIER outfit, he just reached a new level of sexy with those casual clothes he was wearing. And as the tall man approached, a nice scent waved around Cid's nose.

_~Vanilla?~_

"Did you wait long, Cid?"

Came the deep voice, and the Silver General was pleased to see that he was causing several reactions on the shorter man who was trying his best to not stutter on his words. He still hasn't lost his touch.

"No, I jus' got here. Don' worry 'bout it."

"Follow me, then. I got reservations for us."

"Oh? Where is that?"

Came the curious question, but Sephiroth turned around, motioning the youth to follow.

"It's a surprise, Cid."

He heard the blonde 'hum' from behind him, and soon heard a gasp when he approached a deep red sport car.

"Holy…..fu…dge."

The Silver General turned around to take in the features of the blonde. He was gaping at the sight of the advanced vehicle, and wasn't sure if that was because he never saw a car before, or if it was because he admired these things.

"You have the latest 3D Ex.?!"

A silver brow rose. He didn't care much for engines or machines, so he couldn't be sure what model he was using.

_~I have enough dealing with the machines back in the lab~_

"You're a lucky guy! This baby here is the fastest one so far!"

Cid spoke, trying to control his excitement, but his love for machinery spoke louder than his mind.

"You like cars?"

"Not jus' cars, Sephiroth. All machines and engines in general."

As if to prove his point, Cid spread out his arms from side to side. Sephiroth just watched with amusement at the pure love the blonde was demonstrating.

_~He has an obsession too~_

"Can I take a look inside?"

Came the question, and Sephiroth smiled.

"Yes, you can."

But before Cid could speak, a loud rumble stopped him. Sephiroth watched the man's face turn slightly pink with embarrassment.

"Well, what do ya know…my stomach's complainin'."

Sephiroth chuckled, and with one swift motion, opened the door of the passenger's side.

"Then we shall eat first, and do 'other' things later."

The blonde agreed, obviously not catching up on the hidden meaning behind those words.

_~Or pretending to not understand them~_

Sephiroth allowed Cid to get in by himself, when he noticed that the blonde was unwilling to take the door that was opened for him. This indicated the general that the man was obviously shy or had some controversies about gentle or kind actions.

_~He will find that I won't be so gentle when inside my room.~_

The silver haired man blinked at his own thoughts. He hasn't realized how tense and sexually frustrated he was until today.

But he wasn't sure how the night would proceed. With each person, it was different. He had gone out with Genesis and Angeal before, but he already knew them, and they all behaved just like he had expected them to. Angeal practically didn't 'exist', except when he spoke, because he would always stay quiet and watch. Genesis, on the other hand, was like a bright shooting star wearing a target from both front and back. Not only did he never shut up, but he was always having people coming over and greet him. On Sephiroth's side, sometimes someone brave enough would try and approach him, but his serious demeanor would scare them off completely.

As for his other nights out, one with a very nervous fanboy Zack (upon Angeal's request), was a complete disaster. Zack's lack of control over his hyper personality had caused a few waitresses to drop plates of food or cups of wine around the restaurant.

Sephiroth tried to ignore the entire scene, and had to spend the rest of the night reassuring the spiky head youth that it was alright and that accidents do happen.

_~Not like the ones Zack had caused, though…but I couldn't tell him that~ _

The other date was with Lazard. And that was one to be forgotten. That date was going well; the conversation was light, switching between work to other interesting topics. Until a very jealous Genesis made an entrance and joined the table, cutting off any chances that both males thought would happen that night. That little action made Sephiroth become annoyed to the point of wrecking the Virtual Room of Level 49. He was pleased when he saw Hojo's displeased face, though.

And let us not mention other dates with other people that had no affiliation with SOLDIER, but to which Sephiroth had tried to work with. Because of Genesis, Sephiroth stopped bothering with dates, but out of annoyance, never gave it a thought about 'dating' Genesis.

_~I never felt anything besides friendship towards him~_

But today, Sephiroth was sure that Genesis was out of sight, because he knew that when Angeal took action, Genesis listened wisely.

Now, Sephiroth had to admit that he felt bad for ignoring the Red General's feelings like that. But how was he supposed to reject his friend's feelings, especially when Genesis hasn't even declared himself? He thought that his 'ignorance' of the red heads obvious emotions would make Genesis stop, but if anything, each day he seems to be more and more fierce.

_~How do I even make it clear that I'm not interested without hurting him?~_

The silver haired man sighed mentally as he drove through the streets in his car, noting how his date was mesmerized by the interior's design of his car.

Sephiroth knew how to act with dates. He had a lot of social duties to perform for ShinRA and that was almost the same as going on a date. The only difference was that there were some intimate moments along the 'social events'.

But how to deal with relationships in general, now that was an enigma. Genesis never allowed Sephiroth to reach that far ahead. The red head always managed to scare away everyone. Even Lazard never once spoke to Sephiroth about the day they went out together, nor was willing to.

_~Genesis must have threatened him really badly~_

The man couldn't help but wonder if he was going to allow his red head friend to continue interfering with his choices on relationships.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

~!~

**CHAPTER 4**

~!~

"It's not fair!"

The Dark General sighed, sipping on his whiskey while watching his red haired friend mourn the lack of Sephirothness.

"Sephiroth is supposed to be mine!"

The Red General groaned and whined at the same time, if that was even possible.

"Genesis, just tell him already."

Angeal advised with a half slurred voice, feeling the sweet taste of alcohol in his tongue.

"You know that I can't…He doesn't show his interest no matter how obvious I make myself to be."

Genesis spoke, lazily crawling over to his friend, who was half lying, half sitting on one side of the couch.

"I need to make him like me first. Like me like a lover would. Not a friend…"

The word 'friend' rolled out with despise.

"Just ask him to go out with you."

"No. I'm afraid that he might say no…"

Angeal groaned. Genesis was on his limits when he admitted fear.

"Genesis, it would be easier for you if you just told him. Who knows, maybe Sephiroth will actually like you that way, if you just go out with it."

Genesis blinked at his dark haired friend, an idea forming in his mind.

"I can make him like me…."

Angeal blinked, feeling unsure about Genesis' new smile.

"I can make Sephiroth like me like a lover!"

The red head chirped excitedly.

"How?"

Angeal was afraid to ask when he saw that smile turn into a smirk.

"You'll see…I'll prepare a nice surprise for him."

Genesis leaned on Angeal teasingly.

"So great that mister perfect won't be able to resist."

The Dark General blinked at the nickname, and also feared for Sephiroth's well-being as well.

~!~

"What's wrong, Zack?"

A soft voice spoke.

"I think I saw Sephiroth just now."

"Huh? Really? Where?!"

Zack turned over to his companion, an amused smile plastered across his face.

"Right. I forgot how much of a big fan you are, Cloudy."

The dark haired man teased with a grin, watching said Cloudy blush.

"Don't call me nicknames, Zack!"

The blonde male whined out loudly, making Zack laugh.

"But I'm your superior in many levels!"

Zack tried to say in a serious tone, but failed miserably. He just loved teasing his little second year infantryman.

"I'm not talking to you if you keep that up."

Cloud threatened, turning his back to the other spiky haired man, while crossing his arms over his chest.

"C'mon. Look! It's Sephiroth!"

Zack pointed, making Cloud turn around quickly.

"Where?"

"Kidding!"

Zack made a dash for it, being immediately followed by an angry Cloud. But in the back of his mind, he was curious at what he saw. He did see Sephiroth on his car and he had someone with him.

_~Wonder where they were going~_

Zack blushed at the memories of when Sephiroth took him to a nice fancy restaurant, and how he blew it all over while making a fool out of himself in front of the general.

_~At that time, I wouldn't mind being hit by a bullet and die right away~_

As if destiny was listening, Zack was pounded heavily from behind by an angry yellow head. He yelped when he realized that he was spacing out completely and forgot that Cloud was chasing him.

"Ow…"

"Hey, you okay? You usually dodge my attacks."

Cloud asked out of curiosity, looking over at Zack who was bending slightly over while holding his lower back.

"Yeah, I just got distracted there for a moment."

The dark haired man heard the blonde 'hum', clearly not satisfied with the answer. But it didn't matter right now. Zack recomposed himself and motioned Cloud to follow him.

"Come on, we don't want to keep your friends waiting, now do we?"

"Right."

Cloud nodded with a smile and followed Zack close by.

~!~

The room had some nice combinations of browns and oranges. It felt very welcoming, light and warm all at the same time. On the walls, there were many types of decorations, from vases, to ornaments, to papers proving the restaurant's achievements.

Cid was sitting in front of the Silver General on a reserved balcony with a direct view to the ocean. That was a strategy that Sephiroth found to work well whenever the conversation would become stale. The breathtaking view of the moonlight illuminating the ocean would distract his dates if they ever got bored. Not like that happened before, yet.

And everything was going according to plan. Sephiroth was glad that he had great control over his emotions (usually), for he would have laughed out loud at the expression of the blonde when he saw the prices on the menu. But the blonde put on a brave face and ordered something expensive for himself. That action in itself showed that Sephiroth had won. The blonde would have to depend on him if he wanted to leave the restaurant without being forced to wash dishes.

"Yeah, I'm starting my trainin' within a week."

Cid spoke while eating with as best manners as he could, but found it hard to because of the amount of different types of forks and knives set out for them.

_~Why can't these prissy little shits jus' use one goddamned fork?~_

"So you had your interview, yet?"

"I just got off of it today, ya know. That was when I decided to watch that borin' play."

Sephiroth nodded, smiling slightly. It was funny of how one simple action, if done differently, could change the course of things.

"I know that you need at least three years of training before choosing a specific field. A ShinRA standard. Did you apply here?"

Cid gave up trying to guess which fork was for what, and just picked one randomly to bring food to his mouth, as gentle as a gentleman would. He wouldn't want to gross out the man in front of him. At least not right now.

"Naw, I did those three years in Junon, ya know."

"Junon? Only certain people are able to apply there."

Sephiroth spoke intrigued. Junon was almost like Midgar. If you wanted to reach to the top, you needed to know a few things, bribe a few people, and so on. The only difference was that Junon was much harder to access. There was only three ways inside: two elevators, guarded by a passcode that only the patrol man knew, and by helicopter. In Midgar, however, the top's access was facilitated by the train.

"My uncle put me there. Said it was time for me to grow up, or somethin'."

"Oh? Why would your uncle send you so far away?"

Sephiroth took a sip of his wine after he placed the question, watching intensely.

"I don' know. Sometimes I can't understand 'im."

The Silver General could tell that there was more to it, but allowed it to slide, because he was in no place to get personal details right now.

"Ya know, I can't wait to start."

Cid grinned at the general before looking over to the ocean, stretching his arm out.

"Can't wait to start flyin' out there."

Sephiroth's gaze followed the other man's and contemplated the view.

_~This is a nice turn of events, indeed~_

~!~

The Dark General leaned against the couch. He was able to put a drunken Genesis on his bed after he knocked himself out with a sip of the last drops of Banora Whiskey. The man's dark eyes wandered around the blank ceiling, not really focusing on anything in particular.

His mind, however, was drifting to dreamland slowly. He was drunk as well, and already knew that he should expect a hangover first thing in the morning.

He gave a kind smile to a curious Cactuar that bounced around in the living room, before turning over to find a comfortable position in his couch.

~!~

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

~!~

**CHAPTER 5**

~!~

It was really late.

So late, that it was actually considered 'early'.

"An' then I slammed my fist over the engine, and it started working smoothly."

Cid laughed heartily, waving his hands as he spoke, as if to help his companion imagine the situation he was describing.

"And then what?"

"The damned thing worked fine all day long!"

"And they say brute force is not the answer."

"They talk nonsense!"

Both men laughed. After they decided to leave the restaurant, Sephiroth paid everything, while receiving a thankful glance from an embarrassed Cid.

They both were enjoying each other's company so much that they decided to walk around for a while longer.

Sephiroth and Cid came to a stop when they reached the edge of the plate, and wandered around, talking about anything that came across their minds.

By the time one of them remembered to check the time, all public transportation was out of the lines and Cid had no other way to return home, except to walk all the way through each Sector. Sephiroth had offered a ride, but Cid refused.

So they ended up spending the rest of the 'morning' in the park, waiting for it to hit five o'clock.

Sephiroth was sitting on a bench next to Cid, half turned to the blonde so that he could see the man's features under the moon's light.

_~Such bright eyes~_

The next moment must of have happened out of tiredness, but it felt magical to both men. They were talking, but began leaning into each other.

Sephiroth's eyes moved down to Cid's inviting lips. When he saw that the youth was also leaning forward, he took the chance and touched said lips with his own.

Cid unconsciously closed his eyes and leaned forward a bit, just to be sure that he was really feeling those soft lips of the general on his.

Neither of them was sure how long it lasted. Eventually one of them began to move and the kiss ended. Blue-sky met sapphire green and both stared at each other for a moment.

The moment was broken by the high pitched song of a morning bird doing its usual tasks. Both the blonde and the silver watched the birds moving out of their nests, one by one, and noticed how the sky was taking color in the far horizon.

"I need to be back for my duties as a general."

Sephiroth spoke with a hint of regret in his tone, and lifted himself from his seat. Cid's eyes followed.

_~Wonder how he looks without those clothes o'his~_

"Can I see you again, today?"

Sephiroth asked and Cid pondered for a moment. He really had no plans for the time being, so he nodded at the tall man.

"Yeah, sure! What time?"

"Same time, same place?"

Cid nodded with please. That would give him enough time to go home, shower, change and return to Sector 8 in time to meet with Sephiroth again.

"Same time, same place."

Cid repeated, grinning.

"I'll see you then."

Sephiroth nodded with a smile and turned, his hair following with smooth waves behind him.

"Sure."

The blonde man remained on his spot, his fingers tracing along his lips as if to recall how everything happened in the first place.

~!~

Zack whistled, making his way calmly back to Sector 8. He knew he would regret coming back so late, with barely any time to sleep, but right now he felt good.

After his training, he gathered with his cute friend, Cloud, and his colleagues at a chosen bar located in Sector 3. All of the present infantrymen were surprised to see a Second Class to join them and he became the main point of interest for the rest of the night.

After everyone settled down with their drinks, Zack found himself some time to chat with the blonde one. They lost track of time and when the bar closed, Zack ended up walking with Cloud over to Sector 5, the section ShinRA had built specifically to train their troops.

The black haired man enjoyed the blonde's company. It relaxed him after a tough day of training. His mentor had left Zack to try and finish thirty missions without taking a break in between them, to which he did excitedly.

Zack was glad that he was gifted with unnatural boosts of energy that never seemed to run out. Even after all that drinking he had with Cloud, he still felt wide awake. He couldn't say the same thing for his little friend, who started to yawn quite often during their walk together.

_~That was really cute~_

Zack felt his heart warm at the thought of the blonde. He felt lucky to meet Cloud. He was nice, playful, easy to tease and a good friend.

_~Wonder if he would like to be more~_

Zack looked over to the sky to notice on how some clouds were being lit by the upcoming sunrise. He got distracted with the blonde and knew he would not be able to sleep at all.

_~Angeal is probably heading to my room around this time~_

The black haired male felt the sides of his mouth turn upwards; thinking of his mentor's annoyed face upon finding that Zack was not in his bed.

_~My phone should start ringing any minute now~_

Zack decided to run towards the tall building, not only to make it in time, but also to warm himself up for the next training sessions.

"Zackary?"

The man froze upon hearing his name being called. He spun around, recognizing the voice.

"Sephiroth?"

Zack watched the Silver General walk towards his direction. He was no longer in his car, or with that person he was with.

_~Wonder if it went bad~_

Zack doubted that was the case. The tall man did not seem upset or stressed.

"What are you doing out here so early?"

"I could say the same to you, Sephiroth."

Zack grinned, watching the other man agree to his point of view.

"I was just heading back to my office."

"And I was just heading back to my early training session."

Sephiroth nodded and continued to walk, being followed by Zack.

"I saw you heading somewhere with someone."

Zack pointed out, watching the way the General reacted. Sephiroth kept walking, but answered.

"And you saw things correctly."

"So? How did it go?"

The black haired man watched the taller man stop for a moment, as if contemplating.

"It was good."

After the curt answer, Sephiroth continued on his path.

"Just good? Nothing else?"

"I also saw you with someone, Zackary."

"C'mon now, just call me Zack."

Zack complained, but that remark made him scratch his head sheepishly.

"So you did."

He answered the taller man's question.

"Did you enjoy your night? Or did you 'crash' it?"

Sephiroth smirked to himself at his own words.

"Oh, that was low!"

Zack cried out, crossing his arms over his chest, but what he really wished to do was to cover his face right now. Sephiroth let out a small chuckle.

"You're still embarrassed by that?"

"Well, wouldn't you be?"

"I suppose I would."

Before the conversation could prolong any further, both males were already inside the white building of ShinRA, and were immediately greeted by the employees working in the main entrance.

Once inside the elevator, towards the SOLDIER floor, both Zack and Sephiroth stood side by side.

"And yes, I did enjoy my night."

Zack finally answered with a smile. He could see the Silver General nodding his head from the corner of his eye.

~!~

"Bend over, sexy."

A deep voice spoke breathlessly.

_~Touch~_

_~Caress~_

_~Nibble~_

_~Suck~_

_~Press~_

_~Pinch~_

Genesis woke up with a startle, gasping for air. He was having one of his famous wet dreams. But something felt strange around the bed he was sleeping on.

_~This pillow feels weird too~_

The red head tried to readjust his sight, but found himself feeling slightly nauseated when he turned his head around to look for a nightstand.

He groaned in victory when he found the switch of the lamp, but soon regretted it when the light pierced straight into his eyes.

"Oh….."

It took him a while, but eventually the red head managed to withstand the illumination and got himself off the bed.

_~Is this Angeal's room?~_

Genesis recognized the room. There were pictures of his family scattered around, as well pictures of Angeal with Genesis and Sephiroth around the time they joined SOLDIER. The room was also lively due to the presence of plants and flowers (and a very peculiar Cactuar) placed around the corners and window.

_~He is such a family man~_

Genesis groaned, holding his head at the searing pain. Today was not going to be a good day. He made his way out of the room, and took notice of how he had gone to bed with his clothes (now wrinkled) still on.

_~Sloppy….how unusual of me~_

He then assumed that it was Angeal who must have placed him on the bed. That assumption was confirmed when he stepped out of the room and found Angeal lying on the couch. His snoring told the red head that he was still sleeping deeply.

_~Poor guy. I should prepare something for him~_

And with that thought, Genesis made his way to the kitchen, knowing that his dark haired friend always kept the fridge stocked.

He decided to make a breakfast as a form of 'thank you' for listening to him last night. He knew he could be hard to deal with, but he wasn't that selfish.

~!~

"Strange…I can't find Angeal."

Zack spoke out loud to himself as he finished walking around the hallway and found himself in front of the Training Room.

His mentor was nowhere to be seen, and Zack already sent him a message asking about his whereabouts.

"Yo, any luck?"

The dark haired man heard the familiar voice of his friend speak.

"Nope. Can't find him."

"If I see him, I'll send you a word."

"Cool. Thanks, Kunsel."

With those words, Zack made his way into the training room by himself. He knew that there was nothing else he could do, except to wait for something to happen.

_~I know it's useless trying to chat with Cloud. He can only check his phone after his training~_

~!~

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Oh? I mos' certainly do."

The Dark General smirked down at the shorter man that was sitting next to him. He had brought a hand to caress the young blonde's chin, admiring his features before leaning down.

"You're beautiful, you know?"

Angeal murmured as he pressed his lips against the blonde's ones, not wasting time in sneaking his tongue in the man's moist cavern. He could hear Genesis buzz uncontrollably from the seat next to his.

_~Buzzing? Genesis doesn't buzz~_

"Hum…"

Angeal woke up from a sudden vibration coming from under him. More specifically, his ass was shaking.

"Who…?"

He groaned at the little pain from his hangover and sat up a little. While his hand was snaking around his behind to look for his phone, his eyes looked over to his room.

_~The door is open~_

The dark haired man then noticed that the kitchen was lit, and he quickly presumed that Genesis was awake and preparing something in the kitchen.

_~Hopefully he is not wrecking it…~_

Angeal took a quick glance at his phone and groaned at the time and message inside.

_~I'm late. Puppy's going to tease me about this all day long~_

But his sense of duty spoke louder than his hangover. He had a Second Class to train, whether he was late or not. With that decision made, he got himself up and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning."

Genesis greeted when he turned around with some fresh made pancakes still in a frying pan on his hand. Angeal looked around the place. There was juice already set up in the cups, and it became complete when the red head placed the pancakes stacked on the main plate that sat in the center.

"You cooked? Without causing a mess?"

Genesis snorted a 'very funny' under his breath, but continued.

"Sit down and eat. I made these for us."

Angeal watched his friend speak as he sat slowly on one of the chairs.

"Thank you. Now, this is a rare occasion."

The dark haired man spoke, and joined Genesis at the table slowly and careful as to not wobble. Even with Mako infusion, alcohol could still affect their bodies greatly.

_~At least I can smell the food without wanting to hurl~_

"I also want to thank you, old friend."

Genesis's sentence made Angeal snort.

"I'm only one year older than you, 'old friend'."

"Hey, never say old to a lady."

"What lady?"

They both laughed, but soon groaned at the same time when another wave of pain came through their brains.

"I am never drinking again."

"You said that the last time, Genesis."

Angeal pointed out as he took a handful of pancakes and ate them.

"Yeah, oh well."

Genesis shrugged his shoulders and began to eat.

~!~

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

~!~

**CHAPTER 6**

~!~

Sephiroth stood in the meeting room with Lazard and Hojo.

_~This is not going to be a good morning~_

Sephiroth didn't understand why he was here. Both Hojo and Lazard were discussing about a mission that Sephiroth had accepted.

_~Why can't they both just tell me what they want and be done with it?~_

"But collecting specimens might cause a distraction on the real subject here. This is a delicate matter and it cannot fail."

Lazard argued, adjusting his glasses. Hojo did the same action and shook his head.

"Nonsense. You underestimate the powers of my creation."

Sephiroth mentally sneered at the conversation and at the dark brown haired man in the lab coat.

_~And I had such a good time last night that had put me in a good mood. That's gone now~_

Sephiroth refrained from smiling to himself in front of the other two men. It had been a good time, indeed. He felt intrigued and curious about the blonde man and couldn't wait to meet with him again.

_~Needs to correct some of those manners~_

The Silver General kept himself busy with his own thoughts, while he waited for the meeting to come to a conclusion, which he knew was going to take the entire morning.

~!~

"Get up, brat! Training's over!"

A rough voice shouted and its owner began to walk away. Cloud panted heavily on the muddy ground. Once again he was the only one left behind. But he knew that by each hard day of training he would be able to withstand a couple of minutes longer. Still, that meant no comfort if he was always the last one.

_~I need to catch up and fast~_

~!~

"Focus!"

Angeal's deep voice filled the training room, his sword held firmly in his hand.

"I am!"

Zack argued back, summoning thunder attack from his sword. Angeal just dodged it with some effort, but showed a cool demeanor.

"It doesn't seem that way. You're spacing out a lot."

The taller man pointed out, looking with a bored look over to his pupil.

"Give me a break, I haven't slept all day."

Zack whined, but seemed to gather strength from somewhere and performed a better thunder strike at his mentor.

"That is no excuse. Your enemies will not wait for you to get better."

The Dark General used a shield, because he had no time to dodge the sudden attack. The pounding on his head wasn't helping him focus much either.

"Not even if I do this?"

Zack let his mouth drop in a full sad pout complete with wide watery eyes. Angeal just sighed at Zack's antics.

"Not everyone likes puppies, Zack."

"Then they are heartless bastards!"

"You just proved my point. Now attack me like you mean it."

With that order Zack stayed focused, the pout on his face immediately replaced with a serious expression.

"You're not on your best either, Angeal."

Zack commented, noticing something different in the man's movements,

"Focus on the fight, Zack."

Angeal warned, sending a blizzard attack towards Zack's way, to which he dodged with some difficulty.

Suddenly something crossed the younger dark head's mind, Angeal rose an eyebrow when he saw his student smirk over something.

"What are you -?"

The Dark General froze when he saw the younger man hold two different materia in each hand.

"Zack, don't-!"

~!~

Genesis blinked when he felt a light rumble, but shrugged it off. He decided to spend the day chatting with his friend over the internet.

*How about lilies? Or do you prefer roses?*

Genesis read the message and replied.

*Roses match my hair better. *

*I see. What about food? What does he like? *

Genesis pondered on the question, remembering all kinds of food that first crossed into his mind. He had spent the morning talking with Nero about his new plans to get Sephiroth to fall for him. The man on the other line was helping by giving him suggestions and ideas.

_~I'm going to develop such an elaborate romantic date that will make him melt before me~_

The Red General smirked to his own thoughts while he replied to his friend's questions.

*Hey, Weiss has come online too! *

Genesis checked his friend's message and grinned to himself.

_~Great. I always have a good time with them both~_

~!~

Cloud took the public bus along with some of his colleagues. They were all heading towards the same bar the other night. It became a habit to go out after a hard day of training. It helped the troop's morale when they met with each other or with other soldiers of different levels, mainly SOLDIER classes.

But Cloud had other plans. He remained in the bus as it took him to Sector 8. When he got off, he immediately recognized a dark spiked head that greeted him the moment he stepped out.

"Hey, Cloud!"

"Zack."

Cloud acknowledged with a bright smile, but it soon vanished when he saw the state that his dark haired friend was in.

"What happened to you?"

Zack grinned, looking down at himself.

"A little accident happened."

He admitted, watching Cloud's worried face as he studied him.

_~So adorable~_

"An accident? You look like you just came out of a big explosion. You have bandages all over!"

"I'm fine! This is nothing, actually."

"What really happened?"

Cloud asked again, obviously in shock. The taller man had white bandages wrapped around his arms and they continued into his purple SOLDIER shirt. Not even his neck was spared from the bandages, which made the blonde wonder just how far the damage extended to.

"Well, I tried a little experiment with materia in today's training." Zack explained, scratching his head.

"It didn't work out as well as I had hoped."

"I see. Did you get into trouble for it?"

The shrug on Zack's shoulder and sheepish smile indicated that he did so.

"Yep. Angeal was so pissed off that he ended up laughing his ass off."

Cloud blinked as he listened.

"Huh? So he let you off the hook?"

"Naw. He still gave me one of his lectures!"

The dark haired man whined loudly, receiving a laugh from Cloud.

"Shouldn't you be resting tonight, then?"

"Not sleepy. I'm actually hungry."

Zack pointed to his stomach and Cloud looked at him with a nod.

"Alright. Guess I'm stuck with you tonight. Do you know a good place nearby?"

Zack grinned in victory, nodding his head.

_~You have no idea how happy that makes me, blondie. Just you and me~_

"I do. Follow me."

~!~

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

~!~

**CHAPTER 7**

~!~

Sephiroth sighed tiredly. Today was the worst. After his meeting with Hojo and Lazard, he was finally able to start his mission. Naturally, he finished all the required tasks, even captured some specimens on Hojo's request. He was ready to leave, but then a very specific helicopter of Turks arrived with an update on Sephiroth's current mission.

He had to spend yet another two hours doing more tasks for ShinRA, mainly because the dark haired Turk, Tseng, was too busy browsing through a small portable computer.

_~More like giving me excuses as to not go into the fields and lift a finger~_

His red head subordinate was no better. He disappeared and remained that way until the end of the mission.

So the Silver General ended up performing the extra mission by himself.

_~It's not like I would let them help me, either way~_

As if fate hated him, the clumsy red Turk knocked over one of the cages, causing the trapped creature to escape into the wilds. As an apology, the Turk offered to catch the monster, and Sephiroth allowed the red head to go with his offer.

He never returned.

Tseng advised Sephiroth to go check on the situation, and with a sigh, Sephiroth followed the Turk's directions if he wished to return to ShinRa in the same day.

Much to Sephiroth's dismay, a couple of illegal dealers had captured the missing Turk. After dealing with the small group of dealers and releasing Reno, Sephiroth came to discover that being taken hostage is the Turk's way to get into the enemies facilities to gather information.

_~Their job sounds even more risky than mine. Have to give them a little credit~_

So he spent another hour standing by a corner, waiting and watching the Turks examine the area and claim all of the goods for ShinRA's sake.

The Silver General only let out a relieved sigh when he saw Midgar by the distance. He didn't dare to make a mental dancing victory in his mind when The Turks announced that they were done and ready to leave. Nor did he react when he sat inside the helicopter. He didn't even dare to let out a sigh before the fat lady sang. In other words, until he was actually sure that nothing else would keep him from returning to the headquarters.

_~I hope to make it in time to meet with Cid. I wonder what he did today~_

Sephiroth checked the time. Somehow, in spite of all the unexpected surprises he had, it was still early. He already bathed, dried off and changed into normal sexy clothes. Then, he decided to do something that he didn't have the chance to do today. The Silver General went out to pick up his car before meeting with Cid. He had left him by the restaurant's parking lot, and left it there when he went for a long walk with the blonde.

_~I completely forgot about it last night~_

~!~

Angeal groaned audibly as he walked out of the infirmary. He insisted that Zack would get his treatment first, because he was the one who suffered the most damage. But, against the nurse's advice and before Angeal could put a stop to it, the younger dark haired male made a dash to meet with 'someone'.

_~Stupid puppy~_

The younger man even managed to hurt Angeal to the extent of needing bandages for a couple of hours.

_~I got to hand it to him, though. Damaging a First Class in one strike is no easy task ~_

The Dark General frowned. Just when he got over his hangover, now he had a sore body to deal with. Also he would have to fill out a report about the explosion and damage caused in the training room.

_~Better start with it, if I want some rest tonight~_

~!~

"And then I had to listen to the nurse's lecture. But I ran away before she got the chance."

Zack spoke to Cloud after swallowing a mouthful. Both males went over to a nice and calm fast food restaurant.

"Slow down on that, or you can add chocking into your injury's list."

Cloud pointed out, watching his dark friend devour rapidly the ten burgers that he ordered for himself.

"But I'm so hungry!"

"I really wonder if that's the mako's fault or if you have a hole in your stomach."

The dark haired male laughed and stole some of Cloud's fries.

"Probably."

The blonde narrowed his eyes, but allowed his friend's actions. Zack, however, raised his hands in defense.

"Hey, easy tiger! It's just fries."

Cloud blinked and shook his head in disagreement.

"It's not 'just' fries, Zack. It's 'my' fries."

The blonde emphases what he meant by taking a hold of his pack. Zack just watched with amusement as he took a sip of his drink before devouring the last burger.

_~It feels so right to be with him. I wonder if he feels the same way~_

The dark spiked head wondered, munching thoughtfully on his food. How could he know what Cloud felt? Then he grinned as an idea crossed his mind.

_~I know! I'll set my moves on him in a club and see how he reacts to it~_

"What you're thinking about, Zack?"

Cloud asked, looking over to his taller friend. Zack simply smiled at him and said;

"Wanna dance?"

Cloud blinked in confusion at the question.

"Huh?"

~!~

Cid felt much better now. He returned home, took a nice nap and properly prepared himself for his second date.

_~Second date~_

He was excited, and found the bus ride to be incredibly slow.

_~Gosh, look a'me. I can't even wait to see 'im again~_

He felt ashamed at his own emotions, but didn't want to let go of them. Cid never felt something so intoxicating about anyone, before. And he couldn't wait to see if those feelings were still there. He was very curious as to see if he was really crushing over the General, or if it was just all due to the excitement of joining the air force. He also questioned about Sephiroth's emotions and intentions towards him, as well.

_~Guess I'll find out today if we connect that well or not~_

Cid touched his lips unconsciously, but pulled away immediately. He didn't know what to expect on second dates. Everything could turn upside down on those.

_~Wonder if he prepared somethin' for today too? Or am I s'pposed to have somethin' prepared this time?~_

Cid felt panic form inside his chest, but it was too late to do back now.

_~Now I feel stupid. That thought never crossed my mind~_

The blonde stepped out of the bus when it arrived at Sector 8. He would have to improvise. Cid made his way to the same spot by the theater, where he stood last night. But much to his surprise, the Silver General was already there, leaning against the wall as he checked something on his phone. The blonde man took some time to admire the taller man. He was wearing something lighter and comfortable. The white shirt hugged his firm chest perfectly, and those blue jeans revealed the strong muscled legs of the man.

_~Damn! He's only wearing normal clothes, but he looks so damn good in them~_

Cid swallowed dry. The other man looked so normal, but his silver hair gave him an exotic aura. Cid began to walk towards the Silver General, but slowed down on his steps again.

_~Wait. What do I do when I come over? Do I kiss him? Are we boyfriends, now?~_

Those questions plagued the blonde so much that he failed to notice the General's approach. Sephiroth had noticed the blonde's presence ever since he arrived into Loveless Avenue, but he pretended to be distracted with his phone. Upon noticing the other man's uncertainty, he decided to walk over.

_~Nervous, huh? I'll change that~_

The silver haired man admitted silently that he was also feeling nervous. After their first kiss, many things were left to discuss.

_~Perhaps today I can define what we are~_

"Cid."

Sephiroth called out, watching the blonde intensely. The male had opted for a button shirt this time.

_~I'll have fun taking off those buttons~_

The taller man pushed those thoughts aside. He had yet to see if they were going that far ahead.

"Hey, Sephiroth."

Cid greeted back with a grin, but Sephiroth could sense nervousness in his voice.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah… yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Cid kept his grin up, but the taller man knew better.

"You look nervous."

Sephiroth smiled when he saw the blonde flush slightly. He was easy to read.

"You seein' things, Sephiroth. An' yer one to talk. You look kinda tired."

Cid pointed out, looking over at the silver haired man blink.

"Yes. I had a long day."

"Oh? Ye can tell me about it."

Cid offered with a smile, willing to listen to the man's problems.

_~I got to buy me some time~_

"I got something prepared for us."

He announced quickly and Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. The blonde did not sound confident at all.

"Oh?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Cid laughed nervously and motioned Sephiroth to follow, to which he complied, walking right beside the smaller man.

_~Something prepared for me?~_

Sephiroth liked the idea. He liked to have things done for him.

_~I'm too spoiled, sometimes~_

But the man's antics made him wonder what was wrong.

_~What happened to all that boldness he showed me last night? What is worrying him?~_

They walked side by side in silent for a couple of minutes before Cid opened his mouth to start a conversation.

"So, huh, what ye do today?"

_~Where are we going?~_

Sephiroth wondered as he followed close by Cid.

"I spent half of my day performing a mission."

They were heading towards a row of houses, to which he knew had no restaurants whatsoever.

"It was that hard?"

Cid asked, but his eyes were searching around the place.

_~Isn't there a freakin' restaurant around here?~_

"It wasn't hard."

Sephiroth explained. Cid looked over for a moment.

"On the contrary, I had a couple of unexpected setbacks that prevented me from finishing the mission."

The silver haired man grimaced at the thought of the Turks, making the blonde tilt his head curiously.

"Ye got to elaborate a little more on that."

Cid pointed out, chuckling at the male's expressions. Seeming to relax a bit, before resuming in his frantic examinations, Sephiroth's eyebrows lifted upwards slightly.

"Do you know where you're going?"

Sephiroth asked, not missing one bit of the blonde's actions.

" 'Course I do!"

Cid spoke firmly, looking up to the taller man with an offended look.

"So where are we, then?"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, watching.

"Huhhh….."

Cid stopped for a brief moment and looked around himself.

"We're in front o' door 302, see?"

Sephiroth chuckled and shook his head. They were indeed in front of a door with that number, but it did not cover the obvious fact that Cid was lost.

"You're lost, Cid."

"Am not!"

The blonde defended himself, becoming rather flustered.

"The restaurants are in the opposite way, Cid."

The Silver General pointed, watching the blonde turn over and scratch his head while mumbling a low 'Oh…'.

"What's going on, Cid?"

The shorter man let out a heavy defeated sigh, his shoulders dropping along with his actions.

"A'right, I'm lost. I admit it!"

"Cid?"

Sephiroth asked, placing a hand on his shoulder to give the blonde a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll come clean with ye. You were so nice an' attentive to me the other night, that I felt I should reattribute it, but…"

He trailed off for a moment, giving another defeated sigh before continuing.

"…I messed up on my plannin'. I lied. I don' have anything prepared."

Cid hung his head in shame, not ready to see the disappointment in Sephiroth's face.

"Cid?"

"Yeah?"

The shorter man didn't lift his head, but found himself leaning into that warm hand that still rested on his shoulder.

"You can surprise me on the next date, alright?"

_~Next date~_

Cid flushed in embarrassment, muttering a 'thanks'.

"I feel so stupid right now."

The blonde admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"You know, I am happy to know that you wanted to impress me. That means something to me."

Sephiroth admitted, watching the other man's reactions closely.

"Really?"

The silver haired man nodded with a smile and leaned over to plant a kiss on the blonde's cheek. Cid felt that he wanted to reattribute that small sign of affection and gave a quick peck on the General. When he pulled away and locked his blue eyes with green, he found one of the man's eyebrows slightly raised.

"You never dated before, have you?"

"I have, but not that many…"

He admitted with a shrug. Sephiroth wrapped an arm around the blonde in a daring manner.

"And how do you like this so far?"

Cid tilted his head at the question.

"Well, in spite of my failed attempt, I do like dating ye."

"Good, because I want to get to know you, Highwind."

"I agree, Sephiroth."

They shared a smile before Sephiroth released Cid from his embrace.

"Oh, and Seph?"

"Yes, Cid?"

The Silver General raised an eyebrow at that nickname and received a cheeky smile from the blonde.

"I like the way ye say my name."

The shorter man walked past Sephiroth as he spoke, and heard the other man chuckle audibly.

"You shaved."

Sephiroth pointed out, surprised at the fact that he just noticed it now.

"Huh? Yeah, I did. Didn't want ye to feel like ye were kissin' a barbed wire."

Cid explained with a shy grin, running a hand over his chin. Sephiroth hummed in appreciation, watching the younger man's features. He looked even younger, if that was possible.

_~Good to know that he is also expecting something out of this~_

They walked side by side to the restaurant's area in content silent for a while, before Sephiroth broke the silence.

"Given the circumstances, I assume that you will let me pay for our meals again, tonight?"

The silver haired man inquired, looking sideways at his companion.

"If I say no, ya'll take me to the most expensive place, won't ya?"

Sephiroth chuckled admittedly.

"Most likely."

"Sneaky bastard, aren't ya?"

Sephiroth gave out a small smile, turning his face towards Cid.

"I would refrain from naming me such things, Cid."

"Oh, it's not like I meant it the bad way or somethin'."

Cid tensed when he felt the warm breath of the General in his ear.

"I find it arousing, Cid."

Sephiroth refrained from laughing when the blonde gasped loudly at the confession.

"Geez, I'll be careful then…jus' until we are somewhere more appropriate?"

_~You don't back down on anything, do you?~_

Sephiroth smirked to himself, nodding at the blonde.

"That would be acceptable, yes."

"Then, huh, shall we?"

Cid spoke, motioning towards the restaurant's way.

~!~

(A/N: Weiss & Nero are not related in this story)

*We have some free time. Do you want to meet with us, Gen?*

Genesis read the message and pondered.

*Where do we meet? *

He asked, waiting for an answer by the computer.

*We want to go to the Honey Bee Inn. *

Genesis blinked. It was Weiss who replied.

*Huh? I heard some nasty things about that place….*

Genesis replied, unsure.

*Don't worry about it. We got your back, Gen. *

Nero reassured the red head with a smiley face.

*Alright. I trust you guys. *

"He's in."

Oh the other side, Nero and Weiss logged out of their respective computers after they confirmed the meeting place.

"Yes, indeed."

Weiss spoke with a smirk on his face, receiving a soft smile from his companion.

"Just be gentle with Gen, will you?"

"You're crushing so bad for him, aren't you, Nero?"

The white haired man laughed when he saw pink taint his lover's cheeks.

"S-so?"

"Aw, don't sulk, Nero."

Weiss spoke as he walked over and lifted the black haired man's chin upwards with his finger, before continuing.

"You can claim him all for yourself, tonight."

Nero nodded, receiving a quick kiss on his lips from the taller man.

"Don't break or scare Genesis. Promise me?"

Weiss groaned in dismay as he released Nero's chin.

"Alright, alright."

"Thanks!"

Nero threw his arms over his lover in appreciation. Weiss just scratched his head in indifference, but wrapped one arm around the other man.

"Yeah, don't mention it. I swear you love him more than me."

Nero brought a hand to caress the taller man's chest.

"I love you as much as I love Genesis."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"I've proved it plenty of times already."

Nero said with a pout.

"I want more of that."

Weiss said with an evil grin, but all he receiving was a playful hit on his chest.

"Let's get ready. We don't want to keep Genesis waiting, do we?"

"No, we most certainly do not."

Weiss smiled to himself, following the other male.

~!~

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

~!~

**CHAPTER 8**

~!~

Angeal let out a sigh when he finished writing his report about his student's damage caused in the training room. He threw his arms over his head and leaned against his seat, contemplating on what to do next. His wounds have become less of a bother by now, because of his mako infused body. The man couldn't help but wonder if Zack's wounds had closed yet.

_~He had a hole in his chest and stomach~_

The Dark General felt his heart tighten with worry. The younger spiky head was reckless, even when he was severely wounded.

_~I have to make sure that he isn't lying in some corner from loss of blood…or loss of organs~_

With his mind set, Angeal lifted himself off his seat and made his way out of his apartment, towards the City of Midgar. The man had changed into a new set of the SOLDIER's attire when he came to his room, but didn't bother to add the armory. He saw no point in such, since he was off duty.

The dark haired man walked inside of the elevator and dialed the young pupil's number and waited for it to be answered.

_~No answer. He must be in one of the clubs, and can't hear his phone~_

Angeal thought to himself, and really hoped that was the case. Hopefully Zack haven't past out from pushing himself into dancing and drinking.

~I'll find out soon enough~

The man then made a mental pathway of all the clubs he knew Zack liked, and began his search in the first destination.

~!~

Zack and Cloud had claimed a free booth by one of the corners that led straight to the dancing floor.

On Cloud's demand, Zack had ordered something light for himself, because of his condition. So he spent his time sipping on Soda or Coke. But each time that Zack tried to ask the bartender to add some alcohol in, Cloud would become suspicious and inspect his drink, having it returned right away.

_~Damn, I need some courage boost, if I want to confess~_

Zack groaned. The night was not going as he had hoped.

_~He's too shy to come and dance, so I can't put my special moves on him~_

Zack looked over to his blonde companion to find that he was indeed quite comfortable with just sitting back and enjoying his drink.

"Pretty please? Just one?"

"Zack. No. And you're wounded, so you shouldn't move too much."

Cloud whined with a sigh. He gave the other man an annoyed look, before turning his gaze away.

"Actually, my wounds are getting better by the second."

Zack admitted with a smile, punching his chest with a closed fist to prove it to the blonde.

"So….one dance?"

"For the last time, I can't dance."

"I can teach you!"

Zack spoke with hope in his voice, nearly jumping himself off of his seat.

"No, thanks."

"Pleaaaaaaase."

Zack pleaded with his famous begging look, but Cloud wasn't looking. Frowning, the Second Class SOLDIER poked the little infantryman on his side, watching him wiggle and stifle a giggle.

_~Cute~_

"Stop that!"

Zack merely smiled.

"Dance with me, Cloud."

The way the dark haired male asked caused a shudder run up the blonde's spine.

"N-no."

Cloud stuttered, taking a quick sip of his drink.

"Come on, it's not like you dance that badly. I mean, look at the people over there. They are just jumping and waving their arms around."

"Is that so? Why don't you go do it, then?"

Cloud spoke as he took another sip of his drink and leaned on his seat, crossing his legs.

"But it's more fun if we both go."

Zack spoke, leaning over to Cloud with a raised finger.

"Well…."

Cloud started.

"Yes? Yes, Yes?"

Zack leaned even further, eyes wide with anticipation.

"No."

"Cloud!"

The black haired man complained loudly, running a hand through his unruly spikes. He heard Cloud chuckle at his reaction, which made him pout in an adorable way. That melted the blonde's heart.

"Alright. Just one dance."

"For real?"

Zack beamed when the blonde nodded in confirmation.

~!~

Genesis walked along with his two First Class SOLDIER friends. This was only the second time he was alone with them, and somehow, he was feeling nervous at their presence.

"This is going to be fun."

The red head heard the taller man, Weiss, speak. On the other side, Nero had placed a reassuring arm over Genesis's shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Are you nervous?"

Genesis heard the dark head speak softly and shook his head, keeping his cool demeanor. There was no way that he was going to admit that.

"No, I'm fine."

The red head felt anxious, for he did not know what to expect out of this. The white haired man had a very wide grin on his face ever since they arrived.

_~He wasn't grinning this much when I first met them~_

The other man was also giving smiles towards Genesis, and from that moment he knew they both were up to something.

_~Who are you trying to fool? You know what the Honey Bee is for~_

Still, the Red General couldn't help but feel uneasy standing between the other two males. Genesis allowed Weiss and Nero to take the lead, or more specifically, take him into the colorful building of the infamous Honey Bee Inn.

_~What am I doing?~_

Genesis wondered as he found himself inside, watching the white haired male take them into one of the free rooms. Because of his pride, the Red General did not turn on his heels and made a dash for his dear life. He remained quiet, and bravely followed.

When inside, he immediately spotted the king sized bed just next to the entrance, where Weiss had thrown himself on.

"Oh yeah, I like this bed."

Nero just sat on the bed and looked up at Genesis.

"This is nice. Don't you think so?"

The red head blinked as he stood, barely registering the employee close the door as she left the room. He had a raw feeling that he knew where this was going to. He really wanted to flee. He wanted-

His thoughts were cut off when a warm hand had placed itself on his cheek. Genesis found himself staring into bright orange eyes.

"Gen, I can tell that you're not comfortable."

The red head watched Nero speak with a frown, worry evident on his voice. He could also see the taller man lean lazily on the large bed, watching from where he stood.

"Nero, I-"

Genesis tried, but a finger on his lips blocked his speech.

"Why don't you sit down with us, Gen? There's no reason to be scared."

"I'm not scared."

Genesis scowled and moved over to the bed as if to prove himself.

"Come on, I'm getting cold here."

Weiss spoke, leaning on his side, supported by one of his elbows.

"But you're always shirtless."

The red head pointed out when he sat sideways on the bed.

"Yeah, that is my fault. I always forget my shirts."

Genesis felt his body tense when a couple of strong hands took a hold of his coat. Weiss merely chuckled deeply.

"Let me take off this big coat, Gen."

Genesis heard Nero speak, and allowed the sudden action, feeling the long coat slip away from his arms.

"Take off his armor as well, Nero."

Weiss moved one of his fingers, motioning towards the red head.

"I will."

Nero nodded, but first looked at Genesis before moving further.

"May I?"

The spiky head spoke when he saw no reaction from the Red General.

"No, I got this."

Genesis spoke and began to slowly remove the SOLDIER gear out of his clothes.

_~Am I really…?~_

He swallowed dry, feeling both men's hungry stares on him. But he was not one to back down. Not Genesis Rhapsodos, he thought bravely.

"You really look good."

The red head gasped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the middle of the bed.

"Weiss."

Genesis heard Nero speak in a warning tone, and the firm grip of the white haired man's arms loosened around his waist.

"What, I'm just trying to make him feel comfortable around us."

Genesis could see a sly grin with sharp teeth on the taller man.

"You have to be gentle."

Nero spoke as he moved onto the bed and crawled towards Genesis. The red head swallowed again. He was trapped between both males, half lying on Weiss's lap.

"Like this."

The black head continued, tracing a finger softly over Genesis's lips before leaning into him.

"Hum."

The red head closed his eyes unconsciously when he felt the daring lips of Nero pressing against his.

"Oh, that's hot."

He heard Weiss whisper and felt a hand travel around his hair. Genesis groaned when the kiss deepened and an adventurous tongue traveled into his moist cavern.

_~How is this happening?~_

Nero pulled away after a short while, and looked down at the red head, cupping his chin in his hand.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of."

The dark head shot a bright smile at Genesis, who tried to catch his breath from the kiss.

"My turn."

Weiss spoke, Genesis's eyes widened when something just struck to him.

_~I'm in a threesome~_

The white haired man raised an eyebrow when he saw the red head's face turn a shade of pink, but held Genesis's face from his position and leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips.

Genesis moaned again and opened his mouth to the other man. He didn't know what was driving his mind to comply, but he didn't felt so nervous anymore.

_~Probably because of how attentive Nero is to me~_

"He seems relaxed now."

Nero spoke and brought his hand to nudge a small bulge forming on the red head's pants, watching the man squirm from his touch. If his mouth wasn't being explored by the taller white man, Genesis would let out a moan.

"Let me show you something good, Gen."

Nero opened the red head's pants, and parted them wide enough to have access to his underwear. Genesis gasped out and struggled against Weiss's firm hold on his head, but he found himself not being able to pull away.

"Weiss. Let him breathe."

With that simple demand, the white haired man released Genesis and watched him gasp while licking his lips.

"Are you okay, Gen?"

Genesis refrained from wiping his chin when he felt a small trail of drool dribble down from his lips. That could look bad in front of the two males. He blinked and stared into the orange bright eyes, before nodding.

"Yeah. I am."

"Good."

Nero gave the red head a smile before pulling his black underwear down enough to release the half awakening member of Genesis.

Weiss leaned his chin on Genesis's shoulder and admired the view.

"Nice."

The white head chuckled when he noticed a blush on the red head, but continued to watch Nero work on his member.

The dark head was stroking Genesis slowly, kissing and licking the tip with care, as if it was the last lollypop in the world.

Genesis shivered at the touch, biting down on his lower lip to muffle his own sounds, but Weiss prevented that by nibbling on his earlobe.

"No, no. Let me hear your voice, Gen."

Genesis gasped out loudly in surprise. He was feeling good and nervous all at the same time. Nero's assault on his member and Weiss's deep dominating voice was making it hard for Genesis to focus.

"Ahh…Nero…Weiss."

The red head breathed out in rasped breaths, starting to buck his hips uncontrollably.

"Let us get these clothes off, shall we?"

Weiss spoke without further warning and pushed Genesis's black shirt out of him in a matter of seconds.

The sudden cold air hitting his skin and the loss of Nero's mouth made Genesis whimper and shudder.

"No, don't stop."

"We don't plan to."

Weiss spoke with a smile and moved from his position from behind Genesis to stand by Nero's side. He took a hold of the black haired man and kissed him roughly.

Genesis watched breathlessly the other two men fight for dominance, and found himself unconsciously lick his lips.

_~That is arousing~_

He felt embarrassed at his newfound perverseness, but was feeling too excited to care.

When the two males in front of him broke the kiss, they immediately turned their attention to Genesis's way.

The red head gasped when both Nero and Weiss stuck out their tongues and pressed the flexible organs against his throbbing member.

The red head threw his head up and bucked his hips, but Weiss kept a firm hand on Genesis's thighs to keep him in place.

"Ahh…! You're killing me."

Genesis felt like he was on fire. He was close to the edge, but the slow teasing touches were making it impossible for him to reach release.

Weiss chuckled darkly, planting a loving kiss on Nero's cheek.

"He's all ready for you."

"No, not yet."

Nero stated, never ceasing his treatment on Genesis's member, every once in a while giving a light squeeze on his sensitive balls.

"Oh, right."

Weiss moved away momentarily to pick up a bottle of lubrication, and then pushed one of the red head's long legs aside. The red head was writhing and moaning on the bed, only becoming aware of the situation when he felt a daring finger trace around his hole.

Before he could react, Weiss had managed to hold both of his legs apart, allowing Nero easy access.

"What…?"

The Red General breathed out as he looked over to the other two men.

"Relax, Gen. I don't want to hurt you."

Nero stated, still moving the tip of his finger around the small pink hole, his deep orange eyes staring deeply into mako blue ones.

Genesis nodded breathlessly, and relaxed in his place. Not sensing anymore fear in the red head, Nero dared himself to push one finger inside.

Genesis groaned at the intrusion, and brought his hands between his legs to give attention to his neglected member, but Nero had prevented him from doing so.

"No. I'll take care of you, Gen."

The dark head spoke firmly, leaving Genesis no other choice but to comply. Weiss chuckled and gave the red head a little extra for comfort. He began to fondle Genesis' nipple with one hand, still keeping one of his legs apart with the other hand. After a painful long time of preparation, Weiss finally spoke.

"Look, hurry it up, Nero. He's got all three fingers in already."

"I don't want to make him feel pain."

Nero explained, still working his fingers around. Weiss just groaned, looking over at Genesis, who appeared to be impatient as well. He was nibbling on his own finger, drool rolling down on his hand, and his breath uncontrolled.

"Nero…I'm ready."

Genesis breathed out.

"Thank you!"

Weiss exasperated, giving Nero an annoyed glare.

"You need to be patient, Weiss."

Nero pointed out, removing all fingers out of Genesis.

"I think I'm being patient enough right now."

Nero ignored Weiss's complaint and looked over to the red head, bringing himself closer to Genesis's entrance.

"May I?"

Genesis nodded, feeling too hot to care. The fingers felt weird, but good at the same time. He wondered how much he could take out of what both men had in store for him.

"Here I come."

Nero warned, and indeed Genesis felt a pressure build from between his legs and make its way inside, just like his fingers did. Only there was a difference.

_~Much bigger~_

The red head let out a gasp and twisted the bed sheets around his fingers when he felt Nero's member invade his body and reach the limit.

"Fuck."

Weiss muttered, stroking his own member as he watched the scene with hungry eyes. Nero moaned out as well when he sheathed his member in that welcoming warmth that was Genesis.

"Gen."

Nero groaned in bliss, gripping tightly on the red head's thighs.

"May I…move?"

He breathed out, struggling with all his being to not move just yet.

"Nero, move, please…"

Genesis panted, looking up at the lustful filled orange eyes. The dark head began moving his hips away, moaning at the loss of pressure around his cock before pushing himself back in.

Weiss followed Nero's pace, watching both men moving into a unique rhythm of pounces and cries that filled the entire room.

"That's really hot."

Nero heard Weiss breathe out, but he was too immersed in his own pleasure to pay attention. He had always dreamed of claiming the Red General, and today he had Genesis right under him, moaning out his name whenever he hit that little magic spot.

"Nero!"

The red head gasped out, throwing his head back into the pillows.

"Genesis…"

Nero groaned and picked up his pace on the red head. He had been gentle so far, but his pleasure filled mind had turned him into a pounding beast on the man under him.

Genesis had brought up his hands to cling on the dark head, being unable to keep up with the pace. At this rate he was going to lose it.

Weiss licked his lips hungrily. He wished he could join, but he promised Nero that he could have this one time for himself.

The image of his dark head lover and the red head in his control was arousing and bringing the white haired man to the edge as well.

"Gen…Genesis."

Nero breathed out, never slowing down on his pace.

"N-Nero!"

After a loud yelp, Genesis released himself all over his stomach, arching his back in ecstasy. Nero gasped at the sight and followed shortly after with a howl, curling his toes in pure bliss as he felt his seed spill out.

Weiss, however, still stroked his member, watching both males slow down and Nero clumsily drop down on the bed next to the red head. He waited for a moment, watching Genesis and Nero catch their breaths. After a while he spoke.

"Ahem. I could use some help here."

Weiss pointed out to his straining cock when he gained both the red and dark head's attention.

"Of course, Weiss."

The dark head spoke, moving over to his lover, but a hand had prevented him from doing so.

"Let me."

Nero stared in surprise at the Red General, as he crawled over to the white spiky head. He licked his lips, deciding to stay back and watch Genesis place himself between his lover's legs and take a hold of his cock.

Giving it a few strokes, Genesis looked up to the taller man as if for confirmation. Weiss nodded and placed a hand on the red head.

"Go ahead."

The white haired man sighed when he felt a warm mouth wrap around his member and take care of his needs. He looked over to Nero, only to find him licking his lips at the sight of the red head's ass. As if to mock him, Weiss brought up a hand and boldly cupped one of Genesis's firm butt cheeks.

Genesis groaned, which caused Weiss moan at the welcoming vibrations inside that warm mouth.

"Fuck…I'm going to blow."

"Do it."

Nero said huskily, watching the white head's body shake violently and gripping on the red head's hair tightly, preventing him from pulling away.

"Ahh, god!"

Weiss moaned out before looking down, finally releasing Genesis's head and slumping back on the bed.

"That was fucking good!"

Nero was quick to stand right next to Genesis, who was coughing from the sudden release of Weiss.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just wasn't expecting that all of the sudden."

The red head admitted and wiped the last drops of semen on his chin. Nero smiled at the man and lifted his chin upwards, pressing his lips against Genesis's.

Genesis hummed and leaned into the comforting kiss, feeling his hair being caressed by long fingers. Weiss merely watched in silent.

_~Nero was right. I was not disappointed in the slightest~_

"So, is he going to join us, or what?"

Genesis broke the kiss and looked at Weiss in confusion. He then looked over to Nero as in searching for an explanation.

"He means to ask if you're going to be our lover, now."

Nero explained, receiving a confused blink from the Red General. The dark head smiled reassuringly before speaking.

"Don't worry. You don't have to answer to that just yet. But let me tell you that we will welcome you if you consider this."

Nero explained, running his hand around the red head's back. Genesis just nodded in disbelief, accepting those words and touches from the dark head.

"Thanks. I do need time to ponder on that offer."

"I know you do, Gen."

Nero smiled, his orange eyes flashing with an emotion that Genesis could not quite decipher.

~!~

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

~!~

**CHAPTER 9**

~!~

_~This has got to be it~_

Angeal thought to himself when he came to one of the clubs in his mind-list. He had checked three, by now, and Zack was nowhere to be found. The fourth club he was visiting was the last, and he really hoped to find the other dark head inside.

_~La Rosa~_

After stepping inside the club, the aroma of drinks from inside hit Angeal's nose, but he didn't mind it one bit. He also had to look for a certain spiked head, so he walked over to the bar to ask.

But on his way, he spotted a very familiar hedgehog head moving wildly in the dance floor. The Dark General stood there, waiting for some people to move out of his sight so he could get a better glimpse.

_~That puppy…making me worry over nothing~_

Angeal thought as he watched the younger black haired man dance incredibly close to a small blonde, which he recognized to be Cloud, the infantryman.

He raised his brow when he noticed that Zack had managed to sneak an arm around the blonde's waist and pushed him against his chest without resistance. Shaking his head, Angeal decided to grab himself a drink, while he waited for the music to die down so he could talk to Zack.

But when Angeal got himself comfortable by the bar, he pondered if he should.

_~Well, that little brat got you hurt and worry for nothing. So he deserves an earful~_

With his mind set, Angeal got up when the music stopped before starting a new one. The Dark General made his way to the dancing floor, and followed the little spike head like a predator, trying to discover where Zack and Cloud were sitting, exactly.

"Ow."

"Hey."

Angeal stopped abruptly after bumping into someone, looking down on someone smaller than him. His eyes widened when he recognized the person.

"Watch where ye goin'."

"You…"

"Huh? Wait, yer the one who took that red menace out of the theater, right?"

Angeal blinked dumbfounded. He was not expecting to see that blonde again.

_~I can't believe he's here~_

Angeal quickly recomposed himself, and answered.

"I am. My name is Angeal."

He added the last part quickly, holding his hand out to the blonde, who took it with a grin and a firm shake.

_~Such a sexy grin~_

"The name's Cid. Nice to meet ya."

Angeal felt his head race a million thoughts. He had forced himself to stop thinking about the blonde man, because he did not know anything about him.

But now he knew something.

"Well, I'm going to get me some drinks, now."

Angeal blinked when he saw Cid make his way into the crowd and disappear into the bar. He cursed mentally, when he realized that he had been spacing out and the blonde decided to make his own way.

_~Don't stress, he's just going to get drinks. You can catch up to Cid~_

Angeal reassured himself, his student completely forgotten.

Because he was unsure of what to say back in the theater, he lost a chance of talking with the blonde man. But somehow, fate was giving him a second chance.

_~I can't blow this over. If I want to ask him out, I have to do it right~_

Feeling courage like he never felt before, Angeal made his way to the bar, ready to say the words.

_~Hey, I know we just met and this is crazy, but, do you want to go out with me?~_

_~Hey, Cid. Want to go out with me?~_

Angeal frowned, unsure of his choice of words, but stopped in his way when he couldn't spot a bright yellow head among the many heads by the bar.

_~Where did he go?~_

Angeal didn't want to act desperate or anything, so he calmed himself down and walked around the club, looking at each of the occupied booths.

Mako blue eyes widened when he spotted a very familiar silver head.

_~Why is he-?~_

His thoughts trailed off when he spotted that yellow head he was looking for, sitting dangerously close to the taller man.

_~No way~_

The Dark General watched how close both men were. Cid was talking and smiling, and he was receiving smiles from the Silver General as well.

_~No way!~_

Sephiroth said something, to which Angeal couldn't hear from where he was standing, and watched the taller man lean down to steal a kiss from the blonde.

_~Sephiroth, you son of a b-~_

"Hey! Angeal!"

A loud hyper shout snapped the Dark General out of his massive line of cursing thoughts.

"Huh? Zack?"

"Hey! I can't believe I'm seeing you here! Did you come to relax and have fun?"

Zack kept talking excitedly, happy to see his mentor, but Angeal didn't hear any of it.

"Angeal? Hello?"

The taller man blinked, looking down at his pupil who was staring at him with visible concern. Angeal just sighed and brought a hand up to mess with Zack's spikes.

"Hey! I did my hair just the way I liked it. Now you ruined it."

Zack whined, but didn't appear to be bothered in the slightest, his eyes studying his mentor.

"Have I not told you to rest after your irresponsible actions?"

Angeal lectured with an annoyed tone, watching Zack hung his head down like a beaten puppy.

"But I wasn't tired. And I'm all fine, now!"

Zack defended, looking up cautiously.

"I can see that. You got your hands full."

Angeal nodded towards Zack, watching the younger man blush at the meaning of those words.

"You know, I was working on it, until he said yes!"

Zack grinned with a victorious grin. The Dark General rolled out his eyes at his student's antics.

"I am happy for you, but remember, if you sleep in late, you will have a hard time in tomorrow's training."

Angeal lectured, and received a wave from Zack, who started to move away, as if to escape yet another lecture.

"Yeah, I know. See ya, Angeal!"

The older man watched his young pupil disappear into the crowds of people, obviously back to his blonde.

_~His blonde~_

Angeal grimaced at the thought. He did not dare to look back and witness Sephiroth with Cid. He decided to take his leave, before he did something unholy and drastic.

_~Punch that pretty face of his~_

Angeal stopped that line of hateful thoughts from continuing.

_~Now I know why Sephiroth 'disappeared' that night~_

Angeal breathed in the cold air, and took a stack of his secret cigarettes out of his pocket. He always kept those for extreme situations.

_~Fate is being cruel on me~_

The Dark General walked around the half empty streets of Midgar, taking deep breaths out of his cigarette. He decided to push all of those feelings down deep into the pits of his stomach, and never consider them again.

That plan sounded brilliant, but there was nothing he could do to stop that annoying ache in his heart. He felt everything crush when he saw his silver haired friend speaking with Cid in such a familiar and friendly way.

_~More than just friendly, judging from that kiss~_

The sides of his lips twisted into a scowl. For once he seemed to understand what Genesis complained about sometimes.

Sephiroth always seemed to be one step ahead of them, no matter what the subject.

The dark haired man scratched his head, sighing in defeat. There was nothing he could do now. Cid was out of his reach.

Crushing his finished cigarette with his boot, Angeal decided to head back to his room and sleep it all away.

~!~

"Hey, Zack. Where did you ran off to all of the sudden?"

Cloud inquired when he saw the taller man walk over to their booth. Zack had a thoughtful look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw Angeal here."

"Oh? Did he come to get you?"

Zack could hear a slight disappointment in the blonde's voice, and smiled at him.

"No, but he did give me a lecture."

The dark head took a seat next to Cloud as he spoke, allowing the shorter man to lean closer to him.

Zack had managed to confirm the blonde's feelings when he convinced him to join in for a dance. At first he would nudge and bounce himself against Cloud to see how the other man reacted.

Cloud didn't say anything, so Zack pushed his luck by patting the blonde's butt. Cloud blushed, but kept quiet, which made Zack frustrated.

On last resource, he wrapped both his arms around Cloud and pulled him into a tight embrace when the music switched to something calmer. They remained like that for what seemed like an eternity, but then the music switched back to a rhythmic beating. Zack released Cloud, and resumed to bump, pat and pinch the blonde all over again.

Out of annoyance, the blonde turned to the taller man, wrapped both his arms around his neck, and pushed their faces very close.

"Gosh, just ask me out! It's less annoying."

Zack blinked for several seconds, registering what was said to him. Cloud was then forced to release Zack, because he began bouncing up and down in pure joy.

And just like that they became boyfriends.

_~Lovers sounds better~_

Zack grinned to himself as he wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist. The night was working on him, after all.

But he couldn't help but feel uneasy at the sad look he saw on his mentor's face.

_~He looked like he just lost something really important~_

"Is that all that happened, Zack?"

Cloud asked, looking over to see that thoughtful look on the taller man's face again. Zack shook his head.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Angeal seemed to be out of it, but I'll talk with him during training."

The dark head spoke, but Cloud could tell that he was actually reassuring himself.

"Don't worry much Zack."

Cloud said, and blinked when he felt the other man's arms wrap around him.

"Still can't believe that I'm dating you!"

The blonde chuckled at his new boyfriend's antics, returning the hug with a warm and firm one.

~!~

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

~!~

**CHAPTER 10**

~!~

"La Rosa?"

Cid murmured to himself when he looked at the building's black form, complete with a flashy pink sign with the inscription 'La Rosa'.

After they had their dinners, Sephiroth suggested that they should try going to a club and relax, in order to get more 'comfortable' with each other. Cid agreed to that plan, but he had to admit that he was not expecting Sephiroth to be the type of guy who would enjoy this kind of places.

_~Guess he likes to party as much as everyone else does~_

"Are you coming, Cid?"

Upon hearing the Silver General's voice, Cid decided to follow past the bulky large doorman and into the place. He blinked when he entered.

The club looked rather simple and boring on the exterior, but the inside had a completely different 'face'. The club was divided into many sections, each decorated with different styles, from typical urban, to antique, to afro, to asiatic, to pop. Each section is also distinguished by a different themed color as well.

"Where would you like to sit?"

Sephiroth spoke a bit loudly over the music, coming closer to the blonde man so he could hear his question. Cid pondered, placing a finger over his lower lip as he examined the area.

"That place over there sounds nice."

The taller man followed Cid's finger to the mentioned booth and nodded. He took Cid's hand into his own and led them both through the crowd. When they got there, Cid had an idea crossing his mind and smiled.

"Hey, I'll go get us sum' drinks. What do you want, Seph?"

"Thank you. I want white vodka."

With a nod, the blonde got himself up and made his way out into the crowd, shouting a 'be right back' to the silver haired man.

The place was rather crowded, indeed. The dancing floor was overflowing with eager dancers, which made it impossible for Cid to find the bar easily.

"Ow."

Cid muttered when he bumped himself against a hard chest. He saw the man coming, but someone bumping from behind him made it impossible to dodge.

"Hey."

The blonde heard the other person speak in an annoyed tone and look down on him, before his eyes widened after realizing something. Cid just ignored it and spoke.

"Watch where ye goin'."

"You…"

The man began, and Cid stopped himself for a second, realizing that he knew this man.

"Huh? Wait, yer the one who took that red menace out of the theater, right?"

Cid felt himself become annoyed at the thought of the red head, but decided not to show it to the taller man in front of him, for he knew they were friends.

"I am. My name is Angeal."

The other man said, extending his hand out to the blonde. Cid blinked for a moment, but never one to turn down a friendly gesture, accepted it willingly, shooting Angeal his famous grin while shaking his hand in two swift motions.

"The name's Cid. Nice to meet ya."

The blonde let go of the other man's hand, and noticed how he seemed to have gone into deep thoughts. Shrugging it off, Cid decided to keep going towards the bar.

"Well, 't'was nice meetin' ya. I'm going to get me some drinks, now."

He said with a wave, and walked carefully between the other people, finally finding the bar and placing his order to the bartender.

After paying for the cups and bottles, he turned around, careful as to not spill any of the drinks before reaching his booth. He was quick to return, though, and after placing the drinks on the table, immediately sat himself next to the general.

"Took you long enough."

He head the taller man speak while he claimed the cup that contained a glowing white liquid.

"Miss me, already?"

Cid said jokingly, taking a hold of his beer bottle in his hand. Sephiroth found himself lean into the blonde with a smile.

"And if I did?"

Cid leaned back, his eyes switching between the man's green eyes to his inviting lips.

"Then I feel flattered."

The Silver General chuckled and pressed his lips against the blonde's. Cid responded by adding more pressure between their lips, finding his mouth to part slowly for a curious tongue.

Sephiroth held Cid's head firmly in place by cupping the nape of his neck with his large hand. The blonde found himself groan in the mouth of the dominant male, unable to resist or struggle. Not that he wished to do so.

After a while, they broke up the kiss for their lungs started to protest for air. Sephiroth resisted the urge to smile to himself when Cid whispered a husky 'damn', but failed to do so.

"What ya smilin' on about?"

"Nothing, Cid. Just glad to know that you like my kisses."

Cid found himself blush at the comment, and grumbled something under his breath, before taking a sip of his beer.

"Pardon? I did not catch that."

"Oh, it was nothin', really."

Cid said casually, giving the taller man a sly smile. The silver haired man was not convinced, but allowed it to slip by.

"Do you want to dance?"

"I gotta warn ye, though. I'm not the brightest bulb when it comes to dancin', but I can manage."

Cid warned, taking in another quick sip.

"Hopefully you won't step on me."

"What? Naw, I'm not that clumsy, geez."

"Care to prove that to me, then?"

With that last sentence, Sephiroth lifted himself off of his seat and extended a welcoming hand out to the blonde. Cid took Sephiroth's hand with some visible embarrassment, and allowed the other man to lead him into the dancing floor.

"Oh, woah! Sephiroth!"

Cid heard someone squeal in an excited manner his lover's name.

_~Lover~_

The Silver General turned to the owner of the voice, and immediately acknowledged him.

"Zackary."

"No, no, no. Zack. It's Zack."

"Of course, Zackary Zack."

Sephiroth found himself smile deviously after causing the younger dark head to pout in dismay at his taunting.

"That's just being mean!"

"A friend o'yers?"

Cid asked, coming over next to Sephiroth so he could take a better look at the other person. Zack was young, possibly the same age as Cid, but he was drop-dead beautiful.

"Cid, this is Zackary Fair. Zack, this is Cid Highwind."

Sephiroth introduced, motioning to each person as he spoke each name.

Having such friendly easy-going natures, both the blonde and the dark head found themselves smiling brightly and shaking hands in no time.

"Nice to meet you, Cid."

"Fancy meetin' ya, Zack."

"That's a funny accent you got. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Sector 4, actually."

"And I'm from Gongaga!"

"Oh really? I heard sum' nice stuff about it."

"I can tell you more if you like, Cid."

Sephiroth stood, watching both males connect with each other in a matter of seconds. He would feel jealous, but something else caught his attention. Not too far away from them, stood an unsure and shy younger blonde, who was waiting to be acknowledged.

The little blonde seemed to tense when he felt Sephiroth's gaze toward his way.

"Is that your date, Zack?"

Sephiroth asked, hoping to draw the dark head's attention away from his blonde.

_~My blonde~_

Zack grinned in a sheepish way, and motioned Cloud to come over, to which he complied.

"Guys, meet Cloud Strife. Cloud, you already know Sephiroth, right?"

Cloud nodded and gave a shy and uneasy smile at the tall general.

"H-how do you do?"

Zack grinned when an idea crossed his mind.

_~He's going to kill me for this~_

"You know, Sephiroth, he's a huuuuuge fan of yours."

Cloud gasped in surprise and embarrassment, shooting a glare towards the dark head.

"Zack!"

"What? It's true. Hey Cid, meet Cloud Strife."

Zack motioned to the other blonde, hoping to distract Cloud's attention for a brief moment.

"How ye do?"

Cid extended his arm to the blushing blonde, and Cloud took it nervously, feeling himself being wobbled up by Cid's firm shakes.

"I-I do fine, thank you."

Cloud spoke as he regained his composure. He didn't want to cause a bad impression on the general by sounding so pathetic.

"Hey did you happen to run into Angeal?"

Zack asked towards Sephiroth, who turned his attention to the spiked head.

"I saw him walking by, but that's about it."

Sephiroth said, watching the other man tilt his head.

"Strange, he seems to have disappeared all of the sudden."

"You know Angeal. He must have left to do some duty. Which reminds me, I should be doing the same too."

Sephiroth spoke in a regretful tone, cursing himself mentally for being reminded of such. Zack simply laughed.

"I have some stuff to take care of too, but right now it's all about me and him."

The dark head winked towards his companion, who blushed in return, muttering a soft 'baka'. The Silver General nodded in agreement. He was enjoying himself, and did not wish to end it just yet. It's not like he was '_on duty'_ right now.

"Then I'll be seeing you around, Zack."

Sephiroth spoke, snaking an arm around Cid's waist, pulling him closer to his body. Cid complied, and wrapped an arm around the General's waist as well. Zack nodded, and copied the couple in front of him, pulling the younger blonde into his arms.

"Sure! Don't expect me showing up anytime soon, though."

Zack shot both men an evil grin before dragging Cloud off to some corner in the dancing floor. Sephiroth watched for a second before turning his attention to the blonde next to him.

"Now that we are alone, shall we?"

"Sure."

Cid spoke with a cunning grin, pulling the taller man along so he could take a vacant spot in the dancing floor.

In that very moment, the music had switched to a slow beat for couples. Blue sky stared into glowing green. Sephiroth snaked both his hands around the blonde's waist, and positioned himself in front, waiting for the other man to react and follow his intentions. Cid complied with a blush, placing his hands on the general's broad shoulders and soon found himself being taken by smooth dancing steps.

The silver haired man knew his steps well, and found the blonde to be easy to guide along the dance. Some people had a hard time to follow, which forced the taller man to literally drag his 'partners' around.

_~He's got light feet~_

Cid had allowed Sephiroth to take the lead on this dance, and rested his head against the male's chest.

_~Not much fan for romantic stuff, but he seems to be enjoyin' himself~_

But the moment the smooth music ended and the DJ switched it to a faster beat, Cid immediately recognized the music's rhythm to be one of his favorites and pushed himself away from the man's chest.

Sephiroth wanted to complain about the loss of warmth emanating from the blonde, but soon found himself to follow Cid's lead this time. When they both got lost in the music, both men found themselves brushing and nudging against each other 'accidentally'.

By the time the music had come to an end, Sephiroth had the blonde's back pressed against his front. His large hands had somehow released the shirt that the blonde had tucked inside his pants, and were exploring inside. His mouth was also busy, tasting in the blonde's skin. His nose wrinkled a bit when he found the scent of something he did not approve of.

_~Tobacco~_

Sephiroth ignored that smell, because it was not that strong on the shorter man, and continued to explore that lithe neck.

"Seph…wait."

He heard Cid gasp breathlessly.

"Let us go sum'where else more quiet."

Sephiroth stopped for a moment, looking at the shorter man. Cid turned his head around so he could face him directly, a clear pink hint on his cheeks. The silver head found himself smiling at his smaller companion.

"Shall we head to my apartment?"

It was obvious that the blonde didn't give it much thought, for his answer was immediate.

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Perfect."

And with that, Sephiroth lead Cid out of the club, never taking his hands off of the blonde for an instant. On a side note, he noticed how both Zack and Cloud were nowhere to be seen.

_~Probably had the same idea~_

~!~

Zack and Cloud had returned to their booth when they felt thirsty after two or three songs. For that reason, they were not sitting pressed into each other, or else their body heat would drive them crazy for each other. Zack wouldn't mind that, but he also did not wish to startle his little blonde.

"Wow. I would have never guessed."

Zack heard the blonde speak, and looked over to face Cloud with a tilt on his head.

"I know. I bet a lot of fangirls are going to be crushed."

The dark head spoke with a grin, taking a sip out of his soda.

"You know, I always thought that Sephiroth would be dating one of the other SOLDIERs."

Zack let out a small laugh at that comment, but pondered for a while.

"I understand why you say that, I mean, they are always seen together."

Cloud nodded, sipping on his drink as well.

"I don't know about Genesis, but Angeal never showed that much interest towards Sephiroth, you know?"

"And how do you know that?"

Cloud blinked, leaning against the taller man.

"I spend a lot of time with Angeal, so I kind of do."

The dark head announced with a smile, wrapping an arm around Cloud.

"But what if he secretly did?"

That question made Zack frown. His mind quickly made the connection of Angeal's upset face and Sephiroth dating someone new.

But somehow, Zack found that connection to be simply a coincidence.

"I still have my doubts about that, but I can ask Angeal if he likes 'someone'."

"You're such a gossiper!"

Cloud hit his boyfriend's chest lightly, earning a soft chuckle from the other man.

"You're the one who brought this topic up, Cloud."

"So…when you find out, let me know."

Zack laughed out even louder at his blonde's request, and pulled him closer to his chest.

~!~

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Many thanks to those who are following this story. It keeps me going, and believe me, this is the biggest and longest project I put myself into...I'm surprised I made it this far :P

I also thank those who took their time to review, as well apologise for certain grammar mistakes that were pointed out. I take my time in fixing them whenever possible, because that helps me improve the story. I also re-re-re-re-read each chapter before posting, but even so some things get past me...silly me.

On to the story.

~!~

**CHAPTER 11**

~!~

It was a long walk, but they managed to make it through without removing any piece of garment from their bodies. Sephiroth slid the keycard to his door and grabbed a handful of the blonde's ass to half carry, half push him into his apartment. Cid gasped at the rough treatment but didn't mind the action, digging his hands into the silver mane while ravishing the general's mouth.

Sephiroth had some difficulty getting the alluring blonde to his room. That hungry mouth assaulting his own with such fervor was distracting his mind.

The taller man decided to land safely on the cough, dropping his own weight on the smaller man, while crushing his lips deeper into the other one.

Cid moaned in the kiss, breathing through his nose as best he could. When they broke the kiss, Cid gasped out and arched his back when one set of large warm hands wandered inside his shirt to explore warm tanned skin. The blonde watched with lustful eyes as the Silver General somehow undid each button with his own mouth easily.

"Fuck that's hot, Seph."

Cid felt his body tremble when those deep green eyes turned upwards to lock into his own blues, never stopping the actions with his talented mouth. The blonde found himself lick his lips with anticipation, bringing his hand into the other man's hair. Sephiroth pushed the shirt's sides away and took his time in admiring the blonde's torso.

_~Not disappointed in the slightest~_

Cid could have sworn he heard the general purr, and gasped when a moist mouth began exploring his chest, nibbling and suckling whenever possible.

"Seph…"

Cid moaned out, wriggling his body under the other man's assaults, but he found soon enough that he was completely immobilized in his position.

_~Can't have 'im take it all for himself~_

Sephiroth was taken by surprise when he felt himself being pushed off and slammed against the couch. The Silver General looked up with wide eyes when he noticed that the blonde had positioned himself comfortably on top, grinning widely.

"Got tired o'that position, ya know?"

He explained as he took his turn and began exploring the taller man's body, bringing Sephiroth's shirt up and out past his head. The silver head complied, allowing the blonde take over for a while and give him attention. Of course, his hands felt completely alone and snaked around to explore the blonde's thighs and ass, earning a surprised gasp in the process.

_~Sensitive here, huh?~_

"Ye can't wait, huh?"

He heard Cid murmur, his mouth busily working on his neck. Cid closed his eyes while nibbling on the general's neck, enjoying the taste of Sephiroth's skin and the feel of his large hands cupping his buttocks.

"Cid, don't stop."

The blonde shivered and groaned breathlessly upon hearing his lover speak his name in a husky tone.

"Ye bastard."

Something seemed to have snapped in the Silver General, making Cid yelp when an immense force made him lose his topping position.

"Holy…"

Cid was cut off when he found himself back flat against the couch and saw the lustful stares the taller man was giving him.

"I warned you about that name calling."

Sephiroth growled huskily, running his hands down the sides of Cid's body, not missing the shivering body and the smirk on the blonde man.

"Ain't afraid of what ye got, bastardhumpf-"

Cid was cut off when a hungry mouth covered his, devouring and exploring him completely. Cid moaned out in Sephiroth's mouth, barely registering the fact that the silver haired man was working down on his pants removal. That skilled tongue was breathtaking and rather distracting.

The blonde moaned when the cold air hit him in more sensitive areas. Sephiroth pulled away, licking his lips in enjoyment and looked down to admire the unexplored parts of Cid. He had pulled both pants and boxers down to the blonde's thighs, and was pleased when he saw a very awake member standing up proudly.

"Like what ye see?"

Cid breathed out, shivering under the general's hungry gaze.

"I do."

Sephiroth gave out a smile and wrapped his large hand around the blonde, giving a generous squeeze on his staff. Cid moaned and moved his hips at the warm touch, his hands wandering around the Silver General's legs, caressing and feeling the hard muscle from under his digits.

In his lustful filled mind, Cid managed to open up his lover's pants, and Sephiroth allowed him to release his own member out of its cage. Cid licked his lip at the impressive member, twirling his finger around the small curly silver hairs.

"I take it that you also enjoy the view."

The deep voice brought the blonde's attention back to reality. He gave a small grin to the man above, lustful blue against green.

"Hell, I do."

Sephiroth continued to give the slow treatment to the blonde's cock, running his palm up and down on the soft skin. Cid groaned at the pleasure and decided to return the favor by mimicking the general's actions. The silver head's breath became more audible, and he found himself bucking into Cid's hand. Cid's free hand found its way on the general's hard chest, trapping an erect nipple in between his digits. Sephiroth let out a groan and licked his dry lips with anticipation.

"Cid, let's go somewhere else more comfortable."

"Alright."

With Cid's blushing grin as a confirmation, Sephiroth grabbed the man's hand that was still wandering around his chest and pulled the blonde upwards, leading him into the large bedroom.

"Woah, spacious!"

"We can go wild in here."

Sephiroth said breathlessly, pressing the blonde against the nearest wall so he could ravage his mouth again. Cid moaned into the kiss, burying his fingers into the silver mane. They could feel each other's cock press on their stomach, and rocked their hips together to create some friction while their tongues battled each other. When both lovers broke the kiss, Cid husky voice breathed out.

"Fuck, jus' take me, Seph. Take me hard."

Green lust filled eyes gleamed with anticipation, and the taller man wrapped an arm around the blonde, guiding him towards the king sized bed in the middle of the room.

When Cid hopped onto the soft bed, he got rid of the remaining pieces of clothes, and watched Sephiroth go through in his nightstand as if in search of something.

"Cid, I will need you to spread your legs for me."

Cid shivered at the deep demanding tone on the Silver General, and licked his lips when he saw him squeezing lube on his long fingers.

The blonde complied, lying himself on the bed and pulling his legs to each side to allow the general to take over the situation. He felt slightly nervous under the hungry gaze of Sephiroth, but that feeling vanished as soon as the taller man came over to plant a kiss on the blonde.

"Let me know if it hurts."

Sephiroth warned, and slid one slick finger inside the blonde's body, watching him bit down on his lower lip at the first intrusion. Sephiroth never stopped studying Cid's expressions as he worked his body. After adding a second digit, he began moving them in a scissoring motion, watching the blonde's lips part and his breath become erratic at the sensations. After the third long finger made its way inside, the blonde's hips were moving along with Sephiroth's movements.

"I'm ready, Seph. Quit playin' around an' take me."

The blonde moaned out, taking Sephiroth's face into his hands and pulling him into a heated kiss. Sephiroth groaned in the kiss and took the chance to remove the fingers out and reach out for the tube of lube. After pulling away from the kiss, Sephiroth gave himself a few squeezes on his member to make sure he was well lubed, and positioned himself between the blonde's spread legs.

"I'm going in."

"Seph."

Cid panted, looking up at the general with a hint of nervousness. Sephiroth reassured the shorter man with kisses on his neck, using his hands to guide his hard staff to the forbidden hole. Cid gasped when he felt the intrusion slip through the tight ring of flesh and into his body.

"Seph…fuck…it's huge!"

"Shh. I'm going as slow as possible."

Sephiroth reassured by caressing the blonde's sides, stopping himself from moving any further. When the blonde's breathing calmed down and his warm insides relaxed, the silver haired man continued, coming to a stop when his member was completely engulfed by Cid's hot insides.

"Seph, it-it feels so hot."

Sephiroth heard his lover moan out, and that was enough to allow him to move, feeling his thick staff slip out of Cid's warmth before pushing himself back in with a grunt.

"F-fuck..!"

Cid gasped out, clinging himself on the silver man. Sephiroth used one hand to push Cid's leg aside, while the other hand gripped tightly on the bed sheets. His pace was growing with each trust, listening to the blonde's cries of pleasure. He knew he was doing something right, because the shorter man was clinging on to him for his dear life, moaning out his name over and over.

"Ahh! Seph, so good!"

Cid moaned out, tossing his head to the side with a blush tainting his cheeks.

"Cid, you're tight…"

Sephiroth never ceased his pace, watching his lover react to each of his trusts, grunting in his own pleasure. Cid placed a hand behind Sephiroth's head and pulled him into a deep kiss, tongues swirling around each other, moans now muffled.

"Fuck me, Seph! Ohhh, god, you feel amazing! Go deeper….yes! There! Fuck me, right there!"

The general trusted his staff harder into the blonde, feeling himself come close to an end. Cid had managed to free his leg from Sephiroth's death grip and wrap them around his waist, pulling the taller man closer to his body. They both panted out in ecstasy, desperate to keep up their rhythms in the ocean of pleasure they were swimming on.

"Ah, you fuck me so good…Ah, Seph…!"

"Cid…!"

Sephiroth lost it when he sank his teeth into his lover's neck and exploded his seed inside. He heard Cid yelp in surprise and his body quiver from the violent orgasm he just had.

Their movements subsided eventually, both lovers curled up against each other after the unison they just performed.

"Oh, fuck, that was…"

Cid was the first to speak after they caught their breath. He nuzzled his face against Sephiroth's chest, taking in the scent of their sex covered bodies.

"Agreed…"

Sephiroth smiled at the blonde, running a lazy hand in circles around his back.

After they regained some of their lost strength, both lovers made their way under the bed's covers, and nuzzled back against on each other, before allowing sleep to take their consciousness away.

~!~

When Angeal stepped into his apartment, he considered going straight to bed, to which he did. But after half an hour moving around the large bed, he found it to be impossible to fall asleep, for his troubled mind was elsewhere.

He watched the Cactuar bounce towards his way, tilting its head while watching. Angeal turned his attention to the creature and asked.

"Do you want water?"

The thing shook its head, narrowing its eyes in a displeased manner.

"Minerals?"

Angeal asked, and after receiving another negative answer from his Cactuar, he pondered on what the pet could possibly want. Then he remembered that these creatures had the ability to sense people's auras.

"Are you concerned about me?"

The Cactuar nodded its head, bouncing lightly around. Angeal just waved his hand at the creature with a sigh.

"I'm fine."

As if not buying into it, the Cactuar bounced towards the large window of the room that lead to the balcony and picked up one of the many vases that lay spread around.

"Thanks."

The dark head sighed in appreciation, taking the offered vase into his large toned hands.

"I guess a little gardening will cheer me up."

Angeal's glowing mako eyes wandered around the plant he held in his hands. Somehow, his mind was drifting elsewhere. Feeling the rough material of the ceramic vase in his hands reminded him of Cid's hands.

The blonde's hand was smaller than his own and it had a slightly lighter shade of skin compared to Angeal's tone. He had imagined the man's hand to be smooth, but it was rough, calloused, as if he did serious work with them all the time.

_~I wonder what he does, exactly~_

The Dark General closed his eyes, trying to force the image of the blonde male out of his mind. But, if anything, closing his eyes only enabled him to see Cid's features clearly. He could imagine those bright sky blue eyes and the overconfident smile that shined across his face.

_~His face looked so much lighter without that stubble~_

Angeal groaned, lowering the vase and bringing his hands into his hair.

"Stop thinking about him."

He ordered himself in a forceful tone, but his heart disobeyed his mind completely. Before he could stop himself, a very uncomfortable pressure was already forming in his pants.

"I need a cold shower."

Angeal murmured and with his mind set, made his way to the bathroom and stripped all clothing off of his muscled form, leaving it to pile in a corner.

His entire body shivered under the cold spray of water coming out of the hose, but the dark head endured this treatment until his problem was completely gone.

It wasn't.

Angeal bit down on his lip in shame and decided to give in to his natural instincts due to the circumstances.

"Damn it."

He breathed out, adjusting the heat of the water to a warmer temperature.

_~This is so wrong~_

The man pressed his back against the cold wall for support, his hands working on his problem in a fast but comforting pace. Angeal's mind was focused mainly on every aspect he could remember vividly from the blonde man, while he pleasured himself. He hoped that allowing such shameful actions would help him get over his small crush quickly.

That was the plan, anyway.

~!~

Genesis was taken back to Midgar's top by the other two SOLDIERs, who insisted on walking him 'home', on Nero's insistence.

"Thank you, guys."

Genesis said, turning to face the other two males, a flush still visible on his cheeks. Nero smiled warmly and came closer to kiss the red head on the pink cheek.

"Have a good rest. And think about our offer, will you?"

The Red General nodded speechless, unsure of what to say next.

"We'll talk over the chat, alright, Genny-boy?"

Genesis frowned at that nickname, but refrained from complaining.

"Weiss, you know he doesn't like that name."

"But it's cute, Nero."

"It's silly!"

"It's cute."

"Goodnight, Nero, Weiss."

Genesis broke the other men's small argument and received nods and smiles from them before turning his back and walk into the white tall building. He felt extremely confused over what had happened tonight.

The first thought that crossed his mind was to come to Angeal, but he decided against it. He needed to sort some things out before telling his best friend about his unique experience.

_~Angeal doesn't really need to know I just had a threesome~_

The red head made his way to his apartment and the first thing he did was to remove his slum scented clothes out of him. He disliked how dirty the slums were, but said nothing when Nero and Weiss decided to meet down there.

_~I'm kind of glad that they accompanied me all the way up here~_

He would have hated to return by himself, so he was truly thankful that both males took their times to reach the top, even if that meant going back down under the Slums of Midgar. Genesis sat down on the large dark crimson couch holding a cup of wine, while contemplating.

_~It's obvious that they are a couple, but to want a third partner…that is new to me~_

The Red General took a sip of the tinted wine, allowing the flavor to fill his mouth, reminiscing on the tongues that had explored him not too long ago. He felt his cheeks burn, wishing to have that sort of attention from Sephiroth, but he ended up getting it from the less likely person. In this case, persons. Probably for the first time in a long time, Genesis felt warm inside.

_~Can't say much for Weiss, but Nero was a true gentleman~_

Genesis sincerely spent the rest of the night pondering on the possibility of having for a lover someone who gave him attention, unlike Sephiroth did. But deep down, he was unwilling to let go of the silver head.

_~I'm so greedy~_

~!~

Nero and Weiss walked back together to the train station after dropping Genesis safely in ShinRA's top level, and were on their way to their own apartments. The taller man had placed his arm over the dark head's shoulder, to which the smaller man leaned into with content.

"This was an interesting night."

Nero nodded in agreement at the white haired man's comment.

"It was, Weiss."

"Hopefully, you will reward me greatly for this."

The dark head blushed when he felt a firm hand squeeze his ass.

"After all, I let you take the lead, tonight."

Weiss purred in the other man's ear, watching him shiver at his touches.

"I even let you boss me around."

"Don't worry, Weiss. I'll make it up to you."

Nero reassured, leaning further into the other man's chest.

"Good."

Weiss grinned to himself, pulling the shorter man to his lap. The train was practically empty, so they were openly showing each other their affection during the ride.

"Weiss!"

Nero gasped when he felt teeth sink into the skin of his neck and placed a hand over the white spiked head to prevent him from continuing.

"Not here."

"Whatever."

The dark head chuckled when Weiss moved away from him and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"You really need to be more patient."

"Tell me to have patient one more time, and I'll fuck you right here, right now."

Weiss grinned at the blushing face of his lover.

"Don't tease me like that."

"Fine, fine."

"Patient."

Weiss's eyes snapped open when he heard the mocking tone of his lover.

"You…"

Nero gave his sweetest smile most innocent smile he owned at the other man while he placed himself in another section of seats, one that was separated between the door and metal bars.

"Patient, Weiss."

Weiss was ready to take action. Just because Nero was 'guarded' behind some small flimsy bars didn't meant that he was safe. But the white head stopped midway when he witnessed Nero claim one of the metal poles that stood in the middle of the train.

"Fuck…"

Weiss muttered in disbelief, sitting back down to watch his lover teasingly walk around that pole with steps full of grace, while giving him the most innocent smile.

"You're such a sick tease."

Weiss commented with a laugh and leaned against his seat, spreading his arms to his sides, as he watched Nero perform a small show for him.

"I can't wait for us to get back, Weiss."

The white head shuddered at the lustful tone in his lover's voice.

"Patient, Nero."

He said with a smirk, watching Nero give him a small glare.

"Don't start."

"You're the one who started."

Weiss pointed out, raising his hands up in his defense.

~!~

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

~!~

**CHAPTER 12**

~!~

The moment a door opened, two forms came crashing down on the floor, but both their mouths were too occupied to let out any grunts or yelps of pain.

After both males broke off the kiss, Weiss grabbed the smaller form of his lover roughly and threw him over his shoulder.

"Ah, Weiss…"

Nero yelped out, but was ignored by the white head who carried him into their shared room with haste.

"Hey, get go get the lube."

Weiss ordered as he placed the shorter man down and walked over to one of the closets in the room, opening it up and retrieving a black bag out.

"Which toy are you going to use?"

The white head heard his love inquire and replied with a silent smirk, fiddling inside the bag.

Nero moved from his spot on the bed to be able to see what Weiss was producing out of the bag. He smiled wickedly when he recognized the items.

"You want to go with those tonight?"

Weiss walked over to the bed with a red leather collar complete with a chain in one hand, returning his lover's smile with his own.

"Well, I didn't get enough a while back."

"Hum."

Nero hummed, placing his finger on his bottom lip as if thinking. Weiss growled with annoyance visible in his tone.

"Quit teasing me."

"But you like it."

Nero pointed out, placing himself on all four and crawling towards the other man to open up his pants. He licked is lips when he saw Weiss's impatient member swing out of the underwear.

Weiss groaned at the sight, placing a hand on the dark head to trace his fingers around the dark spikes.

"Suck, Nero."

The dark haired man complied with his lover's wish and opened his mouth to breathe hot air on the tip of Weiss's member before taking it into his mouth. Nero would smile if he could when he heard Weiss gasp loudly at the treatment he was receiving.

"Uhn, fuck, Nero! Slow down…"

The shorter man felt his hair being yanked, but he refused to let go, his tongue never ceasing its lapping treatment on the thick member of Weiss.

"Nero, I'm gonna…!"

Nero fondled Weiss's sensitive balls with one hand, using his other hand to support himself on one of Weiss's thighs. He hummed in his throat, never slowing down on his suctions until he felt a hot liquid fill his mouth.

"Ahh!"

Weiss howled when he reached his climax, curling his fingers in a tight hold on the dark head's hair. Nero waited patiently for the other man to let go, his hands caressing his muscled legs in a loving manner.

"Fuck, man…"

Weiss breathed out, falling back on the bed. Nero however, took the chance and climbed on top of the other man, sitting comfortably on Weiss's lap.

"I swear, you drive me crazy."

Weiss commented, holding both of his lover's hips with his large hands. Nero smiled sweetly at the man, his deep orange eyes flashing with pure lust.

"Weiss…"

The white head found himself shudder at the sight of Nero holding the red collar in his hands and biting into it.

"Hey, now. Don't ruin that."

Nero's smile never faded and his teeth never left the red leathery item. He moved one hand upward with his index finger pointing down.

"I still have my pants on."

Weiss chuckled and quickly worked on the button and zipper, pulling Nero's pants down to his hips.

"Get up, Nero."

The dark head complied, finishing the task himself by laying his back on the bed and throwing the pants away.

"Hey, where's the lube?"

Nero heard the other man inquire and looked over to find him searching around with his bare ass. Then a wicked idea formed in his head.

"Hey, Weiss. Can I mount you, instead?"

"No, Nero. Ahá!"

Weiss snatched the lube from its location and quickly turned to face the other man.

"You still own me, Nero. Put on that strap on your neck."

Weiss demanded as he squeezed some lube on his fingers. Nero pouted at the rejection, but decided to comply.

"Don't sulk now. You can get me another time."

"Really?"

"No point in arguing with you."

Weiss shrugged, coming over to Nero who was still lying on his back and fiddling with the red collar.

"You're the best, Weiss."

Nero smiled warmly, allowing his lover to prepare him for the outcome, while he finished putting on the collar around his neck.

"That really matches your eyes."

Weiss commented, licking his lips with anticipation, but never stopping the action of his fingers.

"Weiss, take me now."

Nero waved the tip of the chain around, motioning the other man to comply.

"I'm not done here."

"I can handle it. Fuck me, Weiss."

Nero moaned, moving himself away from Weiss's finger and turning his body around.

"Be rough on me."

Weiss chuckled at his lover's antics, moving over to take hold of the chain and yank it forcefully, watching the dark head yelp at the sudden action.

"Weiss…"

Without warning, the taller man guided his hard member to Nero's inviting hole and pushed himself inside in one motion, listening to his lover's cries.

"Ahhh! Weiss!"

Nero gasped out, using one hand to cling on the collar, while his other hand gripped tightly on the bed sheets. He could feel his cheeks heat up at the feel of his lover roughly pounding into his body, not allowing him time to adjust to Weiss's size.

"You like that?"

Weiss growled, pulling on the chain again, watching the dark head arch his back in both pain and pleasure.

"God, yes! Weiss!"

Nero moaned out, bringing one hand to cup his own butt cheek out of instinct.

"Fuck me harder, please!"

"Damn it, Nero."

Weiss breathed out, fastening his pace on the smaller man, watching his thick member disappear into that welcoming warmth.

_~I'm going to lose it~_

The white head twisted the chain around his hand, and gave another hard yank, watching Nero gasp in surprise.

"Weiss!"

Nero screamed out his lover's name when his vision went blank and his body shook with the force of his orgasm.

Weiss closed his eyes and sighed deeply when he felt his release come to an end for the third time that day.

"Hm, that was good."

The white man heard Nero gasp out, and noticed that he was having trouble with the collar, so he decided to remove the red item.

"Thanks."

Weiss nodded at his lover, tracing the red marks visible on his neck.

"I'm alright, Weiss."

Nero spoke when he noticed the small hint of worry.

"I know you are. You love it when I'm rough on you."

"Hum."

Nero hummed in agreement, holding the man's large hand in his own so he could be able to nuzzle his face into Weiss's palm.

"Do you think that Genesis would like these games?"

Weiss blinked, cupping Nero's chin into his hand.

"I don't know."

The white head admitted with a shrug.

"Then we have to find out."

Nero pulled the other man to lie next to him. Weiss made himself comfortable, and wrapped an arm around his dark lover.

"What if he doesn't like it?"

Weiss wondered out loud, watching Nero's features take on a worried form.

"But I want him, Weiss."

Nero closed one fist and lightly bounced it on the taller man's chest.

"I can't do anything if he says no."

Weiss raised his hands up in defense, watching Nero frown at him.

"Yes you can."

"No, I can't. You wouldn't let me hurt Genesis."

Weiss pointed out, pressing the tip of his index against Nero's nose, watching him sigh in defeat.

"You're right."

"I know I am."

Weiss yawned tiredly, pulling the other man closer to his body like a plushy.

"I really hope that he says yes to us."

Nero spoke, leaning into Weiss's hold.

"Hu, huh."

Weiss mumbled with a slow nod.

~!~

Zack and Cloud were walking down a certain hall inside ShinRA Building, after they decided that it was late enough.

"You don't really have to walk me all the way to the other side, Zack."

"I know, but I want to."

Zack smiled, resisting the urge to wrap his arm around the shorter man.

_~Bet Kunsel is watching through the cameras, right now~_

"But you know."

Zack began with a sly grin.

"We can always turn around and take the elevator towards my apartment."

"I know, Zack."

Cloud acknowledged, but didn't speak any further, ignoring the other man's pout.

"And I would feel a lot warmer in my bed."

Zack raised a finger in a teasing manner, watching the blonde flush at the statement.

"Zack, I have to be in the barracks."

Cloud whined, walking slightly faster than the dark head. Zack just smiled, knowing better. He didn't press the blonde any further, understanding that he wished to take things slow.

_~So cute and shy~_

"Well, here we are."

Cloud announced, stopping in front of a large electronic door with the 'SECTOR 5' stamped on it. He turned around to face Zack, giving a warm smile.

"I will meet you during lunch time."

Zack spoke, receiving a nod from the blonde. He wanted to give him a goodnight kiss.

_~To hell with that peeper Kunsel. He can tell the world about this all he want~_

"Goodnight, Cloud."

Zack spoke in a deep voice, pressing the blonde against the closed door before pressing his own lips on his. He smiled to himself when he felt Cloud let out a soft moan.

With a blushing face, the young blonde turned around and ran the access card in the slot so he could get past the door into the military section of Midgar.

Zack leaned against the door frame for a while, watching his little boyfriend make his way to the barracks.

_~Nice ass~_

When the golden head was no longer visible to his eyes, Zack closed the large door and made his way back to his room, smiling widely to himself.

It was a good night for him indeed.

When he arrived into his apartment, Zack wasted no time in dropping himself on the couch and unfasten his belt and zipper.

He hummed and tossed his head over the couch when his hands slip under his underwear.

He couldn't claim the blonde tonight, but he could as hell fantasize about it all he wanted while he waited for Cloud to actually be ready for the next level.

~!~

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

~!~

**CHAPTER 13**

~!~

A light buzz brought two forms to wake up, finding themselves sprawled on the bed.

The blonde yawned with some regret, feeling incredibly warm and not ready to wake up, just yet. He could feel a warm and hard body next to him move as well.

"Good morning."

Sephiroth, being a light sleeper, had blinked away the drowsiness from his mind in a matter of seconds, and showed visible signs of being fully awake. He had turned his body around, putting all the weight on one of his elbows so he could hover on the man next to him.

"Hum…"

Cid mumbled, still yawning and stretching the sleep away from his body. Green eyes watched in silence, waiting for an answer.

" 'Mornin', Seph."

Cid spoke clumsily. When the blonde felt soft flesh press against his lips, he willingly opened his mouth to allow the other man to kiss and explore with his tongue. Cid found he was very comfortable in his position, and snaked an arm around Sephiroth's neck, preventing him from breaking the kiss anytime soon.

Sephiroth did not mind this action, moving his body over to the blonde out of instinct, his curious hands caressing Cid's sides. He smiled when he felt the smaller man shiver under him.

"Humm…"

Sephiroth pressed his tongue against Cid's, while one of his hands demandingly pulled one leg away.

Cid blinked during the kiss when he felt the general place himself between his legs and add a very familiar pressure from under.

The Silver General groaned in the kiss as he pushed himself further, feeling the blonde's body arch under him. He also felt Cid's hands being placed on his broad shoulders in an attempt to push him away.

Sephiroth merely released the blonde from the kiss, unwilling to stop his actions.

"Ahh, Seph…what are yo-?"

Cid breathed out, trying to fill his lungs with air, but found the task difficult because of the silver man's poundings on him.

"Uhn…wait-ah!"

Sephiroth had picked up his pace on the blonde, his large hands holding him in his place firmly.

"Uhh, fuck..!"

Cid groaned, throwing his head to the side when he felt something nudge a very sensitive spot in his body. Sephiroth had his face buried on Cid's shoulder, too lost in his own pleasure to register anything else.

"Ah! Seph! Oh, fuck!"

After a few more powerful trusts, Sephiroth heard Cid gasp out his name and spill his seed under him. The tightness around his cock increased, which caused the silver head to moan out and release himself into the blonde.

After a few heavy pants, Sephiroth felt something poke his shoulder.

"Uhh, move, ye bastard. Yer fuckin' heavy."

Sephiroth frowned at the choice of words, but decided to do as he was asked. Cid sighed in relief when he felt the heavy weight of his lover move to the side. He then looked at the other man in question.

"What got inte'ya? That hurt, you know?"

Sephiroth blinked at Cid's words, obviously surprised.

"It hurt?"

Cid gave the general a small glare.

"Yes, ye just put yourself right in, without much of preparation."

Cid showed annoyance in his voice, pointing down to his legs with his index.

"I'm sorry, Cid. I don't know what came over me."

Sephiroth admitted, feeling guilty at his own actions.

"Ah, forget it."

Cid waved a hand upon seeing the general's upset gaze and pulled himself upward a bit slowly, leaning his back against the bed's wall.

"It felt good after a while, anyway."

Sephiroth still watched the blonde, seeking reassurance. Cid, however was more busy looking around the room for his pants. When the blonde looked over to the other man, he leaned over to plant a kiss on the Silver General's lips.

"I said I'm fine. A bit sore, but I'll get over it."

"Cid, I will be more careful in my actions in the future."

Cid ignored the man's sentence, humming to himself.

"Hum, in the future. I like the sound of that."

The silver head blinked, green eyes locking with sky blue ones.

"Don't you think so, Seph?"

Cid grinned, caressing his lover's cheek with his thumb. Sephiroth gave a smile and nodded, leaning into the sign of affection.

"I do, Cid."

"Great. Now do me a favor, will ya?"

The Silver General shifted to sit himself up, looking over at the blonde.

"Fetch me my pants? I need somethin' from them."

Cid motioned to the mentioned garment, and Sephiroth saw no problem with that, so he complied.

"Here you go."

Sephiroth spoke, watching the blonde take his pants and dig his hands into the pockets.

"Thanks."

Cid said with a smile, pulling out something that made Sephiroth widen his eyes in horror.

"You can't smoke in here."

Cid stopped when he placed a cigarette in his mouth, looking over at the other man.

"What?"

"Cid, I don't want you to smoke here."

Sephiroth said with stern in his voice, eying the little white and orange stick like it was the nastiest and ugliest monster of all times.

"Ye don' like the smoke, or somethin'?"

Sephiroth looked at the blonde and nodded.

"Yes. The stench, it-."

Cid raised an eyebrow, showing visible frustration at not being able to smoke.

_~An' here I was forgivin' him for bein' rough on me~_

"It's hard to explain how the smoke affects me, but it's almost like an allergic reaction."

The silver head spoke, not daring to get back into the bed until the tobacco stick was gone.

"Ye allergic to this?"

"Let's assume that I do."

Sephiroth said with a nod. He wasn't willing to explain that his nose was like one of a dog.

"A'right, then. Do ye have a balcony around here?"

Cid asked, and Sephiroth nodded.

"Yes, right there."

"Oh, look at that. I haven't had a chance ta explore yer apartment, yet."

Cid said with a laugh, deciding to shrug off their little conversation, for now.

_~Jus' great, he can't handle the smoke~_

"Cid. I am sorry."

"Don' sweat it. Yer not the first to complain about my smokes."

Cid waved at the taller man, getting himself up slowly.

"You shouldn't be getting up, just yet."

"Heh, it's too late for that."

Cid grinned at Sephiroth, opening up the blinds of the large windows and sliding one of them open so he could step out.

Sephiroth's eyes followed the blonde wander in his apartment naked, either oblivious of it, or not being shy about his body. Whichever it was, the blonde didn't seem to really care at the moment. The silver head heard the blonde gasp when he witnessed the incredible view in front of him.

"Mother fucker!"

The Silver General felt an immense urge to face palm himself, smiling at the blonde's antics. He couldn't blame him, though. The view he had of both Midgar and of the far horizon was not visible down on the plate.

Suddenly, Sephiroth watched Cid facing the other side, cigarette lit in his hand with a displeased look on his features.

"What are you doing over there? And why are you naked?!"

The silver head groaned to himself, recognizing the voice.

Cid just took a deep draft of the cigarette, seemingly not caring if he was naked or not.

"What's it to ya? None of yer business."

"None of my-? Answer me!"

"Listen, pal. I'm here, aren't I? Face the facts and stop starin' at me junk."

Sephiroth was ready to jump into action, before both his lover and an obviously angry Genesis would break out in a heated argument.

"What is all that noise about, Genesis?"

Sephiroth heard another voice speak, and recognized it to be Angeal's.

The dark haired man stopped when he witnessed the bare back of the blonde in Sephiroth's balcony.

"Angeal! Can you believe this?"

Unfortunately, Angeal could not speak, for he was at a loss at the sight when the blonde turned around to acknowledge his presence, allowing a full frontal view.

_~Oh god!~_

"Oh, hey, Angeal."

The blonde grinned with a wave, ignoring the red head shouting from behind him.

"You know him?!"

Angeal nodded, unable to speak.

_~He's naked, in Sephiroth's balcony~_

"Gosh, I'm feelin' rather exposed here!"

Cid growled in frustration, and quickly put out his cigarette somewhere, before walking back inside. Angeal's mako blue eyes watched intensely the blonde's actions.

_~Sephiroth is going to hate that~_

When Cid stepped into the room, he looked over at Sephiroth with an annoyed look.

"Guess what."

Sephiroth rose an eyebrow, ignoring the new stench of smoke covering his lover's body.

"What, Cid?"

"I met your neighbors."

The Silver General chuckled lightly.

"So you have."

They could still hear Genesis outside, calling out Sephiroth and complaining to Angeal at the same time, until Angeal spoke in a firm deep voice.

"Genesis, enough! Calm down! Let's get back inside and talk, instead."

"Whatever!"

After that last shout, they heard the red head close the window's balcony door shut with some force, and were surprised when they didn't hear glass shatter from the action.

"Guess someone's not so happy 'bout me an' ye."

Sephiroth frowned at Cid's habit of shortening the words, and the tobacco's smell was making him slightly nauseated.

"What?"

Cid inquired, picking up on his lover's displeasure.

"Oh, right, right. I'll take a shower."

Cid spoke, but had to stop himself, because he did not know which way the bathroom was.

"So…where's the bathroom?"

"That way, Cid."

Sephiroth pointed and watched the naked form of the blonde limp towards the other division, closing the door from behind him.

Soon enough, Sephiroth heard a ring on his door, and knowing who it was, prepared himself for it. He quickly put on his pants to be able to open the door, and was soon facing the angry red head.

"Sephiroth! What in the name of Gaia?"

"Good morning to you as well, Genesis."

Sephiroth greeted, watching the red head closely.

"You…and him?"

Genesis spoke in pure disgust, not believing his own words as he spoke them.

"Genesis."

Sephiroth sighed, not knowing how to say things that he was supposed to say.

"It happened yesterday, Genesis."

He knew he had no obligation to explain himself, but knowing the red head's feelings made him feel guilty. Especially when the red head was giving him the most hurtful expression in his eyes.

"What?"

Genesis's voice shook, making Sephiroth swallow dry.

"I'm sorry, Genesis. But it happened-"

"Don't bother."

Genesis wiped a tear and turned, returning himself to his room. Sephiroth watched, feeling helpless at not being able to do something.

~!~

If the doors weren't electronic, Genesis would have slammed it shut with brute force. He threw himself over to the couch and didn't bother to stop the tears from flowing.

He felt crushed. Sephiroth had always ignored his feelings, and now he picked up a random guy he just met and did what he did.

"Jerk."

Genesis sobbed, his shoulders shaking with painful and hateful emotions.

A buzz from his phone caught the red head's attention, but he didn't felt like checking who it was.

_~It's probably Sephiroth with some lame excuse~_

~!~

"God damn it."

Angeal exasperated to himself, covering his eyes with one hand, rubbing his own temples in comfort.

_~That tanned skin~_

Angeal moved his hand over to his mouth, biting on one of his fingers.

_~That ass~_

The dark head unconsciously moved his free hand inside his boxers, feeling guilty at his own actions, but refused to stop.

"Cid…."

He breathed out in a low voice as to not be heard, pleasuring himself at the fresh images that he just witnessed a short while ago.

_~That grin of his~_

He wanted the blonde so badly. Angeal continued his fast pace, head thrown over to the pillow that was covered in a mess of short black hair.

"Ah…!"

He gasped, feeling his release come to an end. He released his now limping member and lay on the bed for a while, before he decided to get ready for his morning duties with a deep sigh.

_~Have a puppy to train and more reports to file~_

~!~

Cid walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He had taken a generous time in the shower, and by the time he got out, the scent of food filled his nose. That scent of pancakes allowed the blonde to find his way to the large kitchen and spot the Silver General already sitting on the table with a newspaper in hand.

"Oh, smells good, Seph."

Cid smiled brightly, taking a seat on a table so he could be facing Sephiroth. When he noticed the man's silence, he tilted his head in question.

"What's wrong, Seph? Is somethin' the matter?"

_~It's 'something', Cid. Why is it so hard to add the 'g' at the end?~_

Sephiroth sighed in annoyance, looking over at the blonde.

"What? Yer startin' to get me worried, there."

"Nothing."

"Seph? Was it that guy? Did he come here an' bother you about us?"

"That guy's name is Genesis."

Sephiroth spoke, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"And yes. He did come to visit."

He finished, taking a quick sip on his coffee.

"Right, didn't mean to offend ya."

Cid waved the other man off and took a few pancakes for himself before speaking.

"An' what did Genesis told ya?"

The blonde man asked after a while.

"He was…"

Sephiroth wasn't sure if he should tell Cid about Genesis's feelings.

"Now, I know we started on the wrong foot, but does he always do this? I mean, yellin' out at yer guests'?"

Sephiroth nodded with a sigh.

"Yes…"

"Why? Is he jealous, or somethin'?"

_~Please, add the 'g' at the end!~_

Sephiroth sighed again, taking a sip out of his coffee.

"Yes, Genesis is jealous."

"I see. Does he have a crush on you?"

Cid asked, taking a piece of the pancakes with his fork.

"Yes, but there is nothing we can do for him."

Cid could see that Sephiroth felt bad about the red head, but decided to say nothing about it.

"Do you have tea, Seph?"

Sephiroth blinked, looking at the blonde, before answering.

"No, but I know someone who does."

It was Cid's turn to blink.

"Oh, please, don' tell me it's Genesis."

He groaned in disbelief at his lack of good luck.

"What? No. Actually, it's Angeal."

"Oh, good. At least that guy doesn't have anythin' against me."

Cid spoke with a sigh, before continuing.

"You think he would mind if I come over an' ask for sum' tea?"

Sephiroth merely shrugged.

"I'm sure he won't mind."

"Great."

Cid smiled, finishing his breakfast along with the silver head.

"I have to leave for my duties. What about you, Cid? Will you be staying here?"

Cid stopped and looked over at his lover, pondering for a moment.

"Good question. I don' really have anythin' to do, ya know?"

"In that case, you are free to stay here, if you like. I'll give you a spare card key, in case you want to go out and return afterwards."

Sephiroth offered, walking out of the kitchen.

"Thanks. I think I'll take on that offer, Seph."

Sephiroth nodded with a smile and walked over to the bathroom for a quick shower and to prepare himself.

Cid decided to wait for the silver head while he got himself dressed up. When Sephiroth walked out, he wasted no time in getting himself dressed in his usual First Class attire. Cid merely watched, while sitting on the bed.

When the Silver General was done, he turned his attention to Cid and walked over to press his lips against the blonde's.

"I will see you before dinner."

"What? We ain't meetin' for lunch?"

Sephiroth caressed the blonde's chin, looking into his eyes.

"I cannot, Cid."

"Aw, alright. We'll meet here for dinner, then."

"That sounds good."

Sephiroth nodded, kissing the blonde one last time and handing him a spare card key before making his leave. Cid waved and watched, still sitting on the general's bed.

~!~

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

~!~

**CHAPTER 14**

~!~

The blonde pondered on what he should do in the meantime. Then he remembered that he should phone his uncle, because he's been away for a full day, by now. With his mind made up, Cid got up and walked to where his pants were lying, removing the phone from one of the pockets.

"Hello? Kid? Fuck!"

He heard the voice on the other side cough harshly and blinked at the annoyed tone, and especially at the soberness in it.

"What happened now?"

Cid asked tentatively, knowing that the other man didn't mind much if he stayed out too late, so something happened after he left for his date yesterday.

"Ye will not believe what that bitch did, this time!"

Cid pulled the phone away from the angry shout, before cautiously returning his ear to it.

"What happened, uncle Chris?"

The blonde inquired with a sigh, already knowing the answer to his question.

"That god damned woman took all my drinks!"

Cid ran one hand over his face, sighing mentally to himself.

"An' what's worse, she took all me money, too!"

The blonde removed his palm away from his features, frowning to himself.

"What?"

"Yeah! I can't buy me squat!"

"Uncle Chris…have ye speak with Ms. Sophie, yet?"

"What ye dam' brat think I been doin' all this time?"

"She won't listen to ye?"

"…no….she's not home."

If Cid was a cartoon, he would have a giant sweatdrop hanging on his head by now, just like the ones he used to watch on television.

"Huh?"

"I been waitin' fer that ol' hag ta return so I can have a word with 'er!"

"Uncle Chris. Calm down."

Cid groaned, bringing his hand back to his face, rubbing his cheek as if to release some of the frustration. He knew that there was no possible way to reason with his uncle when he was mad at something.

"How can I, when I got such a nosy neighbor on my ass?!"

"She's jus' worried 'bout ye, uncle Chris."

The blonde pointed out, hearing the man on the other line scoff angrily in disagreement.

"No! She's a nosy thief, that's what she is, I tell ye!"

Cid found himself messing around with his short golden spikes as he listened to the complaints, knowing that this will take a while longer.

_~I need a smoke~_

"Are ye listenin', boy?"

Cid was brought back to reality when he heard the man speak in a much calmer, but dangerously low tone.

"Yeah, uncle Chris, I'm still 'ere."

"Listen, kid. I need ya ta go an' fetch me sum' liquor, a'right?"

Cid blinked, groaning to himself. He lost count of all the times he was sent to the stores for alcohol and cigarettes.

"A'right, uncle Chris. I'll get ye some."

The blonde complied with the man's wishes, nodding to himself with a sly smile.

"Not jus' sum'! Get me a full stock!"

"Alright."

Cid agreed, not bothering to argue. When he made sure that Christopher was calmer, he hang up the phone, muttering to himself a soft 'as if'. Then he switched his phone to silent mode, knowing that the man would call him relentlessly after two or three hours or wait.

"I swear, he's gonna kill himself one o'these days."

Cid mumbled, gathering his clothes that were still spread around the king sized bed. He had no change of clothes at the moment, so the ones of yesterday would have to do.

_~Don' want to risk goin' back home an' deal with an angry uncle~_

Cid could borrow some of Sephiroth's clothes, but his size would hang on the smaller man's frame and even fall off as he walked around. And there was no way he would go outside like that.

_~I'll borrow some when I get back. I'm sure he won't mind~_

A knock on the door snapped the blonde out of his thoughts, and he decided to answer it. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a maid.

"Good morning. I'm from ShinRA Room Service."

A young brunette woman spoke with a smile, holding in her hands the cart filled with cleaning utensils.

_~I shouldn't be surprised at this~_

"Is it a bad time? Do you wish for me to come back later?"

"No, no, you can come in now. I was going to leave, anyway."

Cid said and allowed the maid to enter, while he made his way out of the apartment

"Have a nice day."

He heard the woman speak and shoot a smile at her before leaving.

_~Nice gal~_

Cid thought, closing the door from behind him, his hand searching into his pockets.

_~Oh damn, my cigs are inside~_

Cid scratched his head and decided to wait for a while, not wishing to disturb the woman's job. He looked around himself, feeling like it was the first time that he was in this particular SOLDIER floor.

_~Was too busy to notice~_

The blonde felt the sides of his lips rise upwards at the memories.

"Cid?"

Cid reacted upon hearing his name being called and turned around to spot the same dark head he saw not too long ago at Sephiroth's balcony.

"Heya, again, Angeal."

The blonde man waved, watching the Dark General smile in return and walk over to him.

"Good morning. Are you going somewhere?"

Cid shrugged off his shoulders, his hand still inside one of his pocket.

"Not really. I just got out of the apartment an' was thinkin' about that."

"Do you have an access card? You can't leave this floor without one of those."

Angeal explained, looking at the blonde man.

"Yeah, Seph gave me one."

Cid nodded, bringing out the card in his hand. The taller toned man blinked at the nickname used.

_~Seph?~_

"An' you? I thought you guys were busy with general duties an' stuff."

Angeal blinked at the question, nearly forgetting why he came to one of the SOLDIER floors.

"Yes, I am. I just came back to get something from my apartment."

Angeal motioned to the door of his place, while speaking.

"Oh, by the way, Angeal."

The dark head watched Cid perk up, as if he just remembered something exciting.

_~Cute~_

"Yes, Cid?"

"I heard that ye got tea."

Angeal was taken aback by the sudden question and found himself stuttering on his answer nervously.

_~Calm down. It's just a simple question~_

"I-I do. You want some?"

He offered quickly, watching the blonde's face lit up like a child on Christmas Eve, such a sight that made his heart melt.

_~I really have a soft spot for cuteness~_

"Ye don' know how much I love you, right now! Of course I do."

Cid announced excitedly, a big grin on his face. Angeal could feel his heart skip a beat and his head feel light at the shorter man's antics.

_~He's not confessing, you idiot~_

"Then come along, I'll make you some."

Angeal offered with a smile, turning around as if not allowing the other man to refuse on his offer.

"Oh, don' go through all the trouble. Yer a busy man."

"It's no problem at all."

The Dark General reassured, keycard ready in his hand. But seeing Cid's dubious face, Angeal quickly thought of something.

_~How do I convince him to join me?~_

"I feel like it is my obligation to apologize for Genesis's behavior this morning."

_~Thank you Genesis, for giving me ideas~_

"Gosh, that guy jus' gives you trouble, huh? How do ye handle Genesis?"

Angeal chuckled at the question, shaking his head with a smile.

"Honestly, I don't know. But he's not all bad, when you get to know him."

Angeal tried to defend, finally opening the door to his apartment.

"I'm sure."

Cid said unsure, watching the other man walk in, while staying on his ground.

"Come on in, Cid."

The Dark General reassured, motioning the shorter man to walk in.

"Thanks, Angeal."

Cid decided to take on that offer and stepped into the apartment.

_~So tidy! ~_

Cid looked around the place, surprised at the order in the apartment, much like Sephiroth's place.

_~Are they all clean freaks around here?~_

Cid wondered, deciding to follow the Dark General to the kitchen, but something in particular prevented him from doing so.

"Make yourself comfortable, Cid."

Angeal called out from the kitchen, taking out the kettle and the tea box.

_~He's in my apartment….stop acting like a fangirl!~_

"Huh, Angeal? Do you happen ta own Cactuars in ye place?"

Angeal heard Cid call out from the living room, and replied from where he stood without turning around.

"I do. Don't pay attention to her."

"Her? But she ain't wearin' no ribbon."

The dark head chuckled to himself.

"It's a tomboy Cactuar."

"Oh…"

Angeal heard the other man trail off, while he placed the kettle on the oven, before hearing Cid speak again.

"I think she's comin' on to me."

Angeal left the kettle to heat up and made his way to the living room only to find the blonde trapped between the couch and his bouncing Cactuar, who appeared to be dancing for the guest.

"Strange, she never acted like that around guests, before."

The Dark General mused, crossing his arms around his chest.

"So, she hatin' me, or somethin'?"

Cid frowned, feeling slightly threatened.

"No, no. If she disliked you, she would have attacked."

The dark head explained, watching the blonde's shoulders relax a bit.

"Oh, that's comfortin'."

Angeal turned back to the kitchen when he heard the kettle hiss, leaving the blonde at the Cactuar's mercy, while she continued her dance, winking at him.

"Huh, nice meetin' ya too, missy."

Cid waved cautiously with a nervous smile. He heard some things about Cactuars, and none were good. But his nervousness left him as soon as the scent of tea filled the division, when Angeal brought a tray complete with cups to the living room.

"Hum, ye like cinnamon, Angeal?"

Cid breathed in the scents, watching the taller man with eagerness. Angeal just smiled, placing the tray on the table in front of the couch, careful as to not brush against the Cactuar's thorns.

"Yeah. What flavors do you like, Cid?"

Angeal inquired, while taking one of the cups to Cid, to which the blonde took willingly.

"Mine's earl grey tea. Now that's the stuff."

Cid stated, leaning over to the tray that Angeal brought, and added the sugar at his heart's desire.

_~Four spoonful? He's got a sweet tooth~_

"But this hits the spot, too."

Cid nodded with a happy sigh after taking a sip of his tea. The Dark General bit down on his lower lip, taking his own cup in his hands.

_~So cute~_

"So, what else do you like?"

Angeal asked while sipping on his own cup.

"Hum, a good smoke from Camel. But I forgot them at the apartment an' the maid's in there, now."

Cid scratched his head. Angeal raised an eyebrow.

"I can also spare you a smoke, but it's Marlboro's."

Cid's eyes lit up with hope, leaning on the couch towards Angeal's direction.

"Really? Ya don' mind?"

Angeal could swear he was blushing by how close Cid was on him.

"No, go ahead."

He dug a hand into his pocket and brought the cigarette's pack out, handing it over to Cid.

"Heh, I thought all you guys were sensitive to this."

Cid commented, eagerly taking one stick into his fingers, bringing along the lighter that was inside the pack.

_~I guess Sephiroth already made a fuss about his habit~_

"Sephiroth and Genesis are against it."

The dark head explained, before continuing.

"But I and Genesis used to sneak a few before joining in SOLDIER."

Angeal watched the blonde man lit up his cigarette before returning both the pack and lighter to its owner. The dark head also took one for himself, deciding to join Cid in the cloud of smoke.

"No way. Genesis, too? But he's so…"

Cid blew away some smoke, and noticed how the Cactuar bounced away from it.

"Oh, sorry about that."

Cid apologized, watching the creature disappear into one of the doors.

"We had to stop, because it lowered our chances of being SOLDIER candidates."

Angeal continued to explain, releasing the smoke from his lungs to the ceiling, before turning his attention back to the blonde, studying his features intensely.

_~Except, Genesis stopped completely for Sephiroth's sake~_

"Oh, so is it okay to smoke, now?"

Cid inquired, pointing at Angeal's cigarette locked between his long fingers.

"I am a First Class, now. No reason to deny myself certain things."

Angeal shrugged, inhaling on his cigarette again.

"Besides, it's not like I smoke often."

The dark haired man concluded. Cid scratched his head, leaning against the couch while looking up at the ceiling.

"I kinda smoke more than often."

Angeal looked over to the blonde, noting something else in his tone.

"Have you ever considered quitting?"

The dark haired man asked curiously.

"Naw. Don' have a reason to."

Cid waved a hand at the Dark General, making him blink in confusion.

"What about Sephiroth? I know he hates the smell."

Angeal pointed out, watching the blonde man's actions.

"I'll just take it outside, or somethin'."

Cid took another draft, shrugging his shoulder as if not caring.

"I wanna see who can get my cigs an' tea away from me."

Cid laughed softly with a grin.

_~So there are things that he is not willing to let go off~_

Angeal pondered, blowing away more smoke. Then he remembered one of the many questions that plagued his mind ever since he met the blonde. And this was the perfect opportunity to get his answers.

"So, do you work for ShinRA, Cid?"

Angeal asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Ye could say that. I'm in the air force."

Angeal felt his heart lit up at the newfound information.

_~So he does work here. I can see him more often~_

"Really? You're a pilot?"

The Dark General continued, casually leaning sideways on the couch to be able to watch the blonde closely.

"Not officially, but I can fly pretty well."

Cid spoke with pride, watching the ashes of his finished cigarette fall into the empty cup of tea.

"Oh, sorry about this."

"That's quite alright. Allow me."

Angeal took both the finished cups and the tray back into the kitchen, and returned immediately, for he was not done with learning things about Cid.

"If you're not a pilot yet, then you're still in training."

Angeal assumed, reclaiming his seat on the couch, but Cid noticed that he was closer this time.

"Yep. Gonna start real soon, an' show 'em what I'm made of."

Cid stretched out his arm, as if already imagining the path to glory that awaited him.

"Then, I wish you luck, Cid."

"Thanks, man."

Cid turned and closed his hand into a firm fist of courage boost, grinning at the taller tanned man. Angeal then made a mental note to himself. He knew that next week was the official welcoming of the new pilot candidates.

_~I'll make sure to be there~_

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a sudden movement on the couch and found that Cid had lifted himself off from it.

"That was great, Angeal. Thanks."

Cid stretched out a hand towards the Dark General, to which he took and shook in a warm and firm hold.

_~I want to touch more than just his hand~_

"You're welcome, Cid."

Angeal decided to get up as well, finding himself staring directly down to the blonde.

_~I want to kiss him~_

"Well, I don' wish to hold ye back or anythin', so I best be goin'."

Cid said with a smile, taking a few steps backwards for precaution. There was just something in the man's gaze that made him feel aware.

"It's no problem at all, Cid. Maybe we should hang out sometime later."

Angeal suggested hopefully, accompanying Cid towards the exit of the apartment.

"Sure, Angeal."

The blonde man merely shrugged, turning around to face the other man when he was back into the hallway.

"Then, I see you around, Cid. I have a student to train down there."

The dark head said with some regret, locking the door from behind him.

"Alright. Sorry about holding ye back."

Cid performed a playful salute to the general, watching the other man turn and face him directly.

"Don't worry about it. I had fun, Cid."

Angeal admitted with a smile, waving at the shorter man while making his way to the elevator.

Inside the elevator, he thought to himself.

_~What are you doing? Trying to get a date?~_

Angeal placed a hand on his face, as if out of shame.

_~You just forgot to get the materia you promised to show Zack~_

Angeal groaned hopelessly, knowing that it would look stupid if he returned to his room and ran into Cid again.

_~Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea~_

But he decided against it, reminding himself that the blonde was a taken man.

~!~

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

~!~

**CHAPTER 15**

~!~

After Angeal was out of sight, Cid found himself scratching his head thoughtfully. At first, he found the guy's constant stares unnerving, but quickly found himself befriending the man rather quickly and have a good time in the process.

The blonde decided to continue exploring this floor, but soon regretted his choice when he spotted a familiar red head in crimson clothes hanging around the large lounge of this SOLDIER floor, one with a magnificent view of the city below and the horizon ahead.

Cid tried to turn and leave unnoticed, not wishing to get himself into trouble, but Genesis had caught on the presence of someone. He raised his gaze up from his book only to frown.

"Oh, it's you."

Cid shrugged, ignoring the man's displeased tone.

"Yeah, it's me, Cid. You're Genesis, rite?"

"Hn."

Cid frowned at the other man's coldness, but decided to try again.

"Look, can't we jus' start over? An' on the right foot, this time?"

Genesis placed his book down on his lap and leaned on his seat with an amused look.

"And what makes you think that I want to be friends with someone like you?"

"Be that way, then."

Cid waved one arm in anger while turning himself around to leave the lounge.

_~What was I thinkin', givin' this jackass a chance?~_

Cid ran a hand through his golden spikes. He tried to be friends with Genesis for Sephiroth's sake, but there was no way he would allow the red head to constantly treat him like an unwanted bug.

~!~

Genesis watched the blonde leave, his glare boring into the other man's back.

_~What an idiot! I will never be his friend!~_

The red head frowned. He managed to calm himself down by reading alone in a quiet place, giving that he was supposed to be the only resident with no duties during the morning in that floor.

But he forgot about the new 'guest', and the idiotic man tried to act like a friend towards him.

_~He took away the one I loved all my life!~_

Genesis felt the sides of his mouth twist in an angry snarl, his heart aching with the need to chase after the blonde man and pierce him with his crimson blade.

The sudden announcement of a message arriving from his phone drawn the line, and Genesis found himself hastily sliding open one of the windows and throw his phone out into the world.

"God damn it!"

Genesis growled out, not concerned with whoever it was that tried to call him.

~!~

Cid stopped in his tracks when he heard a loud scream, and he quickly recognized the voice to belong to the red head.

"Fuckin' idiot."

Cid mumbled to himself and decided to retreat himself out of the hallway, and back into Sephiroth's apartment. He would busy himself by exploring the interior, just until he got bored enough to want to go out there again.

~!~

"Why isn't he answering?"

Weiss was caught off guard by the sudden outburst coming from both the door and from his lover, Nero.

"What?"

He watched in confusion the slim form of the dark head march angrily towards his desk, and Weiss was wise enough as to pick up his pile of paperwork and put it safely aside, before Nero came closer.

"I tried calling Genesis and see how he was going."

Nero fumed, slamming his hands on the other man's desk.

"Okay. And?"

Weiss could guess what was happening, but decided to humor the other man by leaning on his desk and place both elbows on it so he could rest his chin on his hands.

"And he's not answering."

Nero finished, narrowed his eyes in annoyance, not pleased at his lover's lack of interest.

"Nero, you dropped a huge bomb on Genesis, last night. It's normal if he's panicking and hiding from us."

Weiss's calm explanation didn't satisfy the dark haired man in the slightest.

"I'm going up there and face him."

Nero announced, turning on his heels.

"You will do no such thing."

The serious and authoritarian tone from the white SOLDIER was enough to freeze Nero in his tracks.

"But, Weiss-"

"Need I remind you that you and Rosso should 'be' dealing with a certain matter?"

Weiss had raised himself from his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. Nero could only swallow dry and obey. There was no way to change the white haired man's mind during business hours.

"Sir."

Weiss nodded, allowing his features to soften up in front of the other man.

"I will be taking my leave then."

Nero spoke, and after getting a confirmation nod from the other man, turned to leave.

"Don't rush it, or I will notice, Nero."

Weiss warned, watching his lover's retreat.

"I'm never sloppy on my work, and you know it."

"Yes, now have fun with Rosso."

Weiss laughed out loudly to himself, imagining the disgusted features on Nero at the mention of their female colleague.

~!~

"You are late, darling. Were you giving nice treats to Weiss?"

A female voice spoke with amusement, acknowledging the presence of the dark haired man.

"None of your business."

Nero spoke coldly, not allowing any emotions shown to the red haired woman leaning against the wall close to a door.

"Can we get started, now?"

"Yes."

Nero sighed at Rosso, sliding open the door and walking inside the dark room. He could hear the tapping of the woman's heels from behind as she followed.

"It's so dark. I want to see the pitiful thing."

Nero heard the woman speak, but continued to walk deeper into the room.

"Do as you like."

With that said, Rosso flicked the lights on and smiled sweetly when she was able to see the trapped form of a man on a chair in the center of the room.

"Who are you?"

Rosso walked over to the trapped man with elegancy, the SOLDIER armor around her waist following the soft swings from left to right.

"We are the ones asking questions here, darling."

Rosso spoke, raising her hand to a certain level so she could reveal a clawed glove to the captive, as if it was a threatening warning.

"Break him, Rosso. After we get the information we need, you can do whatever you want."

Nero spoke from the spot on the wall he claimed as his own, watching the woman's actions warily.

"My, you're awfully hasty, today. Did Weiss bought a new toy for you?"

Rosso giggled with amusement, unfazed when the dark man shot an angry glare murderous towards her way.

"We have two more prisoners to interrogate, and I know this is going to take us all day long."

The man swallowed with fear, watching the two SOLDIER's speak among themselves like he wasn't there.

"Oh, you are so boring, Nero."

Rosso complained, walking over to the table to pick up some tools of her choice before turning her attention to the captive man.

"Why don't you start interrogating the next prisoner, then? I don't need your help with this one."

The woman said, before laughing manically when she watched the man's horrified face at the sight of the torture tool.

"Good idea."

Nero moved from the wall he was leaning onto and quickly left the room, completely oblivious of the pleading and screaming sounds coming from inside.

But before he came into the next torture room, he took one minute to call Genesis once more. He frowned when the phone kept ringing, but no answer would come out of it.

He sighed in defeat, placing his phone back in his pocket, before entering the room.

_~If he won't answer me, I will personally come to him~_

~!~

"What took you so long?"

Zack inquired, swirling his SOLDIER standard sword around his hand, an impatient look on his face complete with a tapping foot on the floor.

"I got held back, Zack."

Angeal merely said, walking over to the younger man.

"Huh? Alright. Did you get that super cool materia that you promised to show me?"

Zack spoke excitedly, eyes wide with anticipation.

"Actually, no."

The taller man shook his head.

"Huh? You forgot?!"

Zack spoke with disappointment, his shoulders slumping down.

"No, I simply decided that you're not ready for it, just yet."

"You forgot."

Zack narrowed his eyes, not trusting his mentor's excuse one bit. Angeal just sighed at the end.

"Hmpf."

"So, what was so important that made you forget it?"

Zack inquired curiously, placing his hands around his waist.

"Did you complete the warming exercises, like I instructed you?"

The Dark General asked while crossing his arms.

"Of course! Hey, it's Sephiroth!"

Angeal watched the younger spiky head jump and wave, and decided to turn around, curious about the Silver General's visit to the training room.

_~Wonder what he wants?~_

"Zack, do some extra squats. I'll be right back."

"Got it!"

Zack shook a fist with excitement, starting a new count to try and beat his own records.

When the older dark head stepped out of the simulation room, he found himself facing the silver head, curiosity visible in his face.

"What brings you here, Sephiroth?"

"Angeal, I got word from Lazard about this."

Sephiroth spoke while raising his hand to reveal a file with big bold letters saying 'top secret'. He decided to let the file speak for itself, waiting for the Dark General to finish reading it.

"I see. This is rather unexpected. When do we leave?"

_~So much for showing up on Cid's first air force's presentation~_

"Tomorrow. That will give us both the time to make the necessary preparations."

Sephiroth stated, receiving a nod from his dark haired friend.

"Agreed. I will need to find a substitute to train Zack."

"Why not Genesis? He needs something to keep him busy."

Sephiroth suggested, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Thanks, I will try asking him."

"I will speak with you later, then."

With a nod, Sephiroth walked out of the training room and Angeal returned to his student.

"What's up, Angeal?"

"I got a new mission assigned to me, Zack."

"Well, obviously! I mean, what you got? Thiefs? Pirates? Dragons?"

With each question, Zack bounced in his place, holding both his fists close to his bright mako blue eyes.

Angeal merely shook his head at his pupil's childish antics, preventing a chuckle from escaping his lips at the young man's cuteness.

"I'm going to be away for two weeks, according to this."

Angeal finished, waving the yellow file in his hand, watching Zack's excitement abandon his features.

"Two weeks?! But who will train me during that time?"

"Don't worry. I will ask Genesis to replace me."

"Oh?"

Angeal could see uncertainty in the man's tone, but chose to ignore it.

"Yes. Now back to your position, Zack."

With that order, the dark spiky head quickly regained his composure and readied the sword in his hand.

"Sir!"

~!~

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

~!~

**CHAPTER 16**

~!~

Lunch time at the cafeteria was a time of chaos. Hungry cadets and captains would all gather at once and fill the wide space and every chair. Because there was more people than the division could handle, those who finished would leave the cafeteria and hang around somewhere before resuming their training or classes.

"Here you go, Cloud."

Zack appeared, balancing two trays of food, one in each hand. Cloud acknowledged his presence and quickly got up to help Zack settle down the trays.

"Thanks, Zack. Did you bring the extra chips?"

"You know it."

Zack grinned in victory, taking the seat that Cloud had saved for him. It was a habit for one of them to get a free table or at least two free chairs, while the other waited in line to get their food.

"Great. Thanks!"

Cloud cheered, quickly attacking his extra pack of fries. Zack just laughed at his lover's antics and focused on his own food. He was starving as well."

"How was your training, Cloud?"

The way the blonde hung his head low was enough for Zack to guess how it went.

"That bad, huh?"

He spoke softly, patting the blonde on the shoulder.

"Yeah….I even got a lecture from the captain."

Cloud whined, munching on his fries with eagerness.

"How about you, Zack?"

Cloud inquired curiously, licking the salt off his lips with his pink tongue.

_~Nice~_

Zack admired the sight before replying.

"Tough, as always."

It was Zack's turn to hang his head down, shuddering at the rough training his mentor put him through.

"We did push-ups, sit ups, laps around the entire room, VR Missions, close combat and sword fights all in one morning."

Cloud listened, blinking to himself.

"But isn't that what you do every day?"

"Each day I have to beat up my own records. And if I fail, Angeal makes me do the double."

Zack explained, chewing on his food.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

Zack looked over when Cloud spoke, and found the blonde looking at something else.

"What is it, Cloud?"

Zack inquired and followed Cloud's gaze, trying to see what he found of so much interest.

"Oh, I see!"

Zack chirped excitedly, spotting a spiky yellow head among the mess of brown and black heads.

"I'm going to call him to join us."

Zack said, getting up from his seat.

"Alright. I'm going to get that free chair over there."

Cloud received a nod from the dark head before getting up. Zack raised one hand up, waving it around in hopes to catch the attention of the other blonde.

"Cid! Hey, Cid!"

Zack watched the other man turn towards his direction after hearing his name being called, his face lifting up after spotting him.

"Hey! Zack, wasn't it?"

It took a second for Cid to remember the name, because he had just met the man last night, but he managed to do so. Cid walked over to the dark head, tray of food in his hands.

"Yep! Hey, come and join me and Cloud over there."

Zack said, leading the blonde to the table they were at.

"Sure. Thanks, man."

Cid grinned and followed Zack, giving a friendly nod towards Cloud's way when he saw the other blonde.

"Hey, Cloud."

Cid greeted, surprised at himself for remembering the blonde's name. But, how could he forget it when he had such a cute hippie name?

"Hi, Cid."

"It's cool to see you again. You guys disappeared last night."

Zack commented after taking his seat, watching the other man sit down next to Cloud.

"Heh, so we did, huh?"

Cid gave a sheepish grin complete with a small blush, while taking his seat and setting down the tray.

"How 'bout you, guys? Had fun on yer own?"

"Your accent is really funny."

Zack commented with amusement. Cloud just coughed on his juice.

"Zack!"

"What? It is. I find it very cute."

The dark head gave the younger blonde a confused and innocent look. Cid merely raised an eyebrow at the sincere comment and decided to shrug it off.

"I've been told that my accent was funny a lot o'times, but never once been told it was cute."

"Guess there's a first time for everything, huh?"

Zack smiled, taking in a few fries from Cloud, only to have them slapped away.

"Stingy."

"My fries."

"An' ye still haven't answered my question. Had fun, you two?"

"No."

Zack sighed with disappointment, running his finger around the base of his cup. Cloud merely blushed at the meaning and munched on the last fries, deciding to ignore it.

"Oh?"

The older blonde raised an eyebrow, watching the couple next to him.

"We are taking it slow, Cid."

Cloud spoke, looking over at Zack to make sure if he also agreed with that statement. Zack just pouted.

"You two look cute together."

Cid commented with a nod, and smiled when he saw Cloud blush.

"Thanks, man."

Zack grinned, sending a thumbs up towards the older blonde.

"So, tell me."

The dark head started, letting out a devious smile, bringing Cid's attention to him.

"How was Sephiroth?"

Zack spoke in a whisper, making sure that only the three of them would hear it. He grinned even wider when he saw the blonde's face turn red at the question.

"You can tell us."

It was Cloud's turn to whisper, leaning closer to the other blonde with pure curiosity. They were talking about his 'hero', after all. Zack felt the need to laugh and shake his head at the same time, but refrained from doing so.

"You guys. Until ye have something juicy fer me, I ain't tellin' anythin'."

Cid spoke after recomposing himself, turning his attention to his food. It took a while for Cloud to register what the other man said, but when he did, it was his turn to have red cheeks.

"It's a deal."

Zack nodded, getting an embarrassed glare from Cloud in return.

"Oh well, it can't be more embarrassing than my performance in the troops."

Cloud mumbled with a sigh, earning Cid's attention.

"The troops? You're not a SOLDIER like Zack?"

He asked curiously.

"Naw, he's still in second year of infantryman."

Zack explained, patting Cloud's shoulder.

"But I plan to join SOLDIER, soon."

Cloud said with a smile, receiving a nod from Cid.

"Sweet year that the second is. It makes you wonder how long it will take for it to end."

Cid spoke out of experience with a smile, getting a curious glance from both Cloud and Zack.

"You've been in the troops?"

Cloud asked curiously.

"Yeah. I'm starting my fourth year next week."

Cid explained, finishing his food.

"Wait, you're on the fourth year already? Did you apply for SOLDIER, too?"

Zack asked with excitement, making the older blonde shake his head with a chuckle, understanding why Zack had assumed that in the first place. He was dating a SOLDIER, after all.

"Gosh, no. I choose the air force."

"Oh? You're going to pilot helicopters?"

Cloud asked while tilting his head.

"I'm'a fly anythin' I get my hands on, guys."

Cid stated with a grin, stretching one hand forward horizontally, already envisioning himself out there in a flying machine. Zack smiled at the older blonde's antics.

"That's cool! Maybe one day you're going to fly me to my missions."

The blonde saw the dark head beam excitedly.

"That'll be fun!"

Zack squealed and bounced on his seat with a big grin plastered on his face.

"With ye bouncin' like that, I'm sure it will be."

Cid shook his head, taking a sip out of his juice.

"I think I will pass."

Cid gave both lovers a questioning look when he saw Cloud hang his head down and Zack laugh out loudly at something he just remembered.

"Oh, right. Cloud here gets carsick."

Zack explained to Cid, failing to notice Cloud's angry glare.

"I see. That sucks. But hey, maybe that's 'cuz yer not ridin' often enough."

Cid gave the other blonde a pat on his shoulder.

"That's it! When I become a pilot, I'll give ye some lessons!"

Cid spoke with pride, pointing towards himself with his thumb.

"Thanks, Cid. I'll try not to throw up when you do."

Cloud gave the older blonde a smile, accepting his offer.

Zack watched, feeling rather content in the moment. Until he remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Cid. I promised you that I would tell you more about my hometown, right?"

Cid blinked, chewing on his food and swallowed before answering.

"Yep, you did. I have no idea where Gongaga is."

Cid admitted, shaking his head.

"Actually, I don't know anything about it, either."

Cloud said, looking up at his boyfriend with interest.

"Then I, Gongaga expert, will tell you all about it!"

Zack spread out his arms out excitedly, knocking someone in the process.

"Ow! Watch it!"

The person wailed angrily, his tray sprawled all over him.

"I'm so sorry!"

Zack squealed, getting up to help his poor victim gather the plates and cup as well rush into the cafeteria to ask for a mop.

Cid had to cover a snicker with his hand when he saw Cloud hiding his face behind his hands.

"Ye gotta love the guy."

Cid spoke as he too decided to help, giving out a hand to help the fallen cadet back up.

Cloud just groaned in disbelief, getting up as well to help out his boyfriend.

"And he's supposed to be a SOLDIER."

~!~

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

~!~

After the chaos had settled down, the three young men headed outside to Sector 8, calmly walking before both Cloud and Zack had to return to their afternoon training.

"And there is also tactics and strategies. That's my favorite class."

Cloud said, his head half turned towards Cid.

"Ye like smart stuff, huh?"

Cid nodded in understanding.

"I do."

Cloud admitted.

"I don' know if I'm going to have that sort o' class in pilot trainin', but I know I will be havin' mechanics and technology."

Cid spoke with an excited tone.

"I can't wait ta get started."

Zack was walking on one side, arms behind his head. His mind had wandered somewhere else when the two blondes began on classes and studying topics.

_~I like going straight to action, not dance around books~_

"What will you be doing in those classes?"

Cloud asked curiously.

"Pro'bly dig around engines and control panels on different models. Or create my own, I don' know."

"Huh?"

Zack blinked. Experimental and practice subjects interested him, so his attention was drawn back to the blonde's conversation.

"I just can't wait to get started an' get my hands on wrenches and screws."

The older blonde laughed, waving his hands around as if imagining the tools he just mentioned.

"That's cool! The least I can get from my classes is messing around with materia or the simulation room."

Zack pointed out with slight disappointment.

"Hey making things show up in the VR sounds cool, too."

Cid turned his attention to Zack, a spark of interest visible in his eyes.

"You think?"

"Of course. Isn't it true that you can actually feel things like the wind, fire and even pain?"

Zack scratched his head, nodded.

"Yeah, I do feel the heat or pain when I get hit by a bomb."

"Bombs? What the hell ye do in there?"

Cid inquired with a raised brow.

"I practice against all sorts of danger I might find in a mission."

Zack hit his chest with pride.

"Heh, I wouldn't use the VR for that sort of thing."

Cid grinned, scratching his nose with one finger.

"What would you use it for, then."

Cloud inquired. Zack looked over, curious as well.

"Tellin' ye guys would probably sound silly."

Cid stopped in his tracks, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, come on. Tell us."

Zack insisted, scooting closer to Cid.

"A'right, I'll tell you guys."

Cid grinned at the dark spiky head.

"Yeah?"

Zack's eyes widened in anticipation, coming even closer to Cid, who found himself blushing at the closeness. Cloud just crossed his arm, not enjoying the way the two men were close to each other at the moment.

"I would use the virtual stuff ta simulate rocket launches inta space!"

Cid announced excitedly, earning nothing but silence from both men around him.

"Space?"

Zack asked, unsure. Cid grinned and waved one finger at the dark head.

"Heh, eh. Ya see, we got cars, boats an' planes. We explored every ocean, land an' sky, except for space."

Cid began, lecturing like an expert on the field.

"Think about it. If we can fly around the sky, then we can also fly out o'this planet an' beyond!"

Cid stretched out his arms towards the sky excitedly.

"Jus' think of the possibilities. Think of all the shit we could find out there!"

"Woah!"

Zack's mouth dropped open, imagining the most wicked things his mind could form.

"You mean…we could even reach the moon?"

Cloud asked in a shy tone, as if afraid he said something tremendously stupid.

"Yeah! That's right!"

Cid nodded with a big smile.

"We could visit the moon or any o'those stars lying around us!"

Cid spoke, pointing to the sky at random. The light of the sun did not allow them to view either moon or stars, but the young men could envision it with their imagination.

"Cool….I always wondered what makes the moon glow."

Zack mused, looking up at the sky with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I bet it's made of glitter!"

Zack concluded, bouncing in excitement and earning amused looks on both blondes.

"Tell ye what, Zack. When I get to the moon, I will bring you sum' of that glitter."

Cid offered with a smug smile.

"Cool! I'll be waiting for that!"

Zack squealed excitedly.

"Bring me some, too, Cid."

"Sure, Cloud!"

~!~

Angeal slumped on his couch with a heavy sigh. It was a tough day, between keeping his hormones in check (because of the blondie) and training.

_~God, I feel like a teenager~_

Luckily, keeping up with the puppy's stamina helped Angeal to control his unwanted perverted thoughts about Cid.

A soft 'boing' was heard and the Dark General turned his head around to find his green pet tilting her head in a curious and questioning manner.

"Sorry, there are no guests tonight."

As if upset, the Cactuar bounced back to its vase, back turned to Angeal. The man merely shrugged it off and decided to water his plants before preparing something for himself.

He had taken care of everything for tomorrow's mission, so he had some free time to take care of his apartment, before leaving it for two full weeks.

A knock on the door, brought the man to stop in his way and answer the call. He was greeted by the grinning face of his childhood friend.

"Genesis. What brings you to my humble home?"

Angeal asked in a tone that indicated he already knew the answer.

"Oh, fair sir, I merely wish for some company."

Genesis strolled inside the apartment, barely giving Angeal time to step aside.

"Now that mister perfect is busy."

Angeal shook his head as he watched the red head growl under his breath.

"I only have you to seek out comfort!"

Genesis's voice changed from anger to a dramatic tone in one second. He made his way to the couch and quickly took a seat, book ready in his hand.

"Don't mind me, I'm just dwelling on my pain here, you know."

Angeal watched the Red General's actions, placing a hand around his waist.

"Is there something you wish to speak about?"

Genesis looked over with a painful expression on his face.

"I lost my chance, didn't I?"

Angeal nodded slowly, leaning his back against the wall. He hasn't moved from his spot by the door ever since Genesis made his way inside.

"But I know that that won't last. Did you see the guy?"

_~If you mean his bare back and front as well that tanned skin? Yes, I have~_

Angeal merely nodded, trying to keep his thoughts in control.

"He's so gross! And has no manners at all!"

Angeal frowned, not bothering to show his displeasure at the way his friend was describing his secret crush.

"He's not all that bad, Genesis, if you give him a chance."

The dark head tried, speaking calmly to the red head.

"Why are you defending him?"

Genesis narrowed his eyes in annoyance, eying Angeal carefully.

"Sephiroth is dating, Cid, that's why."

The Red General could not help but notice the angry sneer coming from Angeal.

_~Is that jealousy? Is there something he is not telling me?~_

"And we have to respect him for that."

_~Especially me~_

Angeal finished his sentence with a little control over his emotions, closing his eyes in utter defeat at the facts he just stated.

"I know…"

Genesis sighed, not being able to argue with Angeal. The dark head raised an eyebrow.

_~He usually makes a scene when things don't go his way~_

"Are you alright? You seem worried about something. Ever since this morning, you have been spacing out."

"What? No, no, it's nothing."

Angeal was not convinced, but allowed it to slip by changing the depressing subject at hand.

"Oh, that's right. I have something to ask you."

"No, I will not water your freaky cactus pet."

Genesis shook his head rapidly, crossing his arms over his chest in self-defense.

"Geez, thanks. Actually, I was going to ask you to train Zack. I'm going away in a mission for two weeks."

Genesis blinked, looking over at his dark haired friend.

"Train your puppy?"

Genesis spoke, surprise visible in his voice. He looked over from his book to face the other man.

"Yes. Just until I get back."

"What do I get out of it?"

Angeal rolled his eyes, but pondered on the question.

_~Why does he make everything so difficult?~_

"I'll make you a pie."

The Dark General offered.

"Apple pie and lasagna."

Genesis argued, lifting two fingers as if to make sure that his dark haired friend got it.

"Fine."

Angeal agreed, seeing no point in arguing.

"That was easy."

Genesis narrowed his eyes at the other man, showing his displeasure.

"I think it's a fair trade."

Angeal merely shrugged.

"I don't want it to be fair. I want pie, lasagna and that delicious soup you make with leftovers."

Genesis argued with a serious face.

"Are you even going to eat all of it by yourself?"

The grin on the Red General told Angeal that he was very serious about his demands.

"Nevermind…"

"And don't worry, I will return your puppy in one piece."

The red head spoke, claiming the couch all for himself by stretching his legs over its length.

"Thanks."

"Probably."

Genesis finished his sentence with a smirk, hiding his face behind his book afterwards.

"Genesis. Don't traumatize Zack."

"Of course!"

The red head's cheerful tone did not convinced Angeal.

"I mean it. I know what you are capable of…"

The Dark General groaned in a defeated tone, watching his friend resume his reading and ignore his pleas.

"Oh, that's right. I need to get a new phone."

Angeal was about to take a seat but stopped in his actions.

"What? What happened to your phone?"

"I threw it out the window."

Genesis shrugged with indifference.

"Okay. Why?"

Angeal tried, finally sitting down. He should be acting surprised, but surprisingly he wasn't surprised. So much surprise in that.

"No reason. I was getting annoying messages that I didn't want to read."

The Red General explained with a smile.

"What if Sephiroth had something important to say?"

Angeal groaned, running a hand over his raven hair.

"Then he would come and tell me personally."

Angeal sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"I give up."

~!~

TBC


End file.
